Hermione's Secret
by undomiel8
Summary: When Hermione learns some shocking news, it turns her whole world upside down. Relationships heat up, friendships strenghthen, and the life of a student hangs in the balance. PLEASE R&R!
1. Stranger Than a Skwert

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm making no money. Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. (Well, almost everything, but saying what I own NOW will ruin the surprise!)

A/N: To dash the rumors and perverts, listen to the following:

Hermione is not pregnant.

Hermione is not a Death Eater

Hermione is not a guy

Hermione does not have another time turner

Hermione doesn't have a twin

Hermione is nothing perverted.

Thank You! HA, HA -Bix out-

Chapter One: Stranger Than A Skerwt

Hermione sat on her bed, shocked at what her mother had just told her. There was no way this is could be true. After all, she had lived the past six years thinking one thing, how could she just adjust to this?

Hermione climbed off her bed and grabbed her stuff. Calling downstairs in an angry voice she yelled to her mother, "I'm off. See you in June."

Grabbing the floo powder she had bought in Diagon Alley, she threw it in. "DIAGON ALLEY!" She cried and immediately began to spin.

**Meanwhile in Diagon alley…**

Harry and Ron paced. They had been told to meet Hermione here at 2:00. It was 2:30.

"Where the bloody-" Ron started, but Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Where is she?" Ron finished, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno." Just then Hermione rocketed out of the fireplace. Jumping up, she said, "Sorry I'm late!"

Harry and Ron laughed. Ron, seeing his chance to get back at Hermione, said "You got some dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there." A/N: That linenot mine.

Hermione stood up and smacked him upside the head. Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Come on Hermione. Go put your trunk upstairs. We'll meet you here to go shopping." Hermione nodded and took her stuff up to the room.

The bright sunlight made Hermione squint as she headed down towards the book shop. Harry and Ron had gone to the Quidditch shop and Hermione didn't feel like looking at Quidditch supplies.

A large poster caught her eye.

ATTENTION:

Gilderoy Lockhart will be presenting his new book

The New Magical Me

At 4:15 on August 31 HERE!

Hermione laughed. There was no way she was going. She glanced at her watch. _Just bloody brilliant…_ Hermione groaned as she walked inside. It was exactly 4:13 and she was never going to be able to avoid it. She was just paying for her books when she heard "Ladies and gentlemen…or, well, I guess just 'Ladies!' You are all getting a very special treat. Gilderoy Lockhart's newest book "The New Magical Me"! Now, as you all know, Mr. Lockhart was just released from St. Mungo's. Please help me in saying welcome to MR. GILDEROY LOCKHART!"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She started laughing hysterically and ran from the shop before she said something she'd regret.

Still laughing, she didn't realize she had run into Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Hermione! Have you seen Gilderoy Lockhart? I'm going over now!" Hermione grinned. "Um, yes. I just came from there actually…"

But Mrs. Weasley was already on her way down the street towards the book shop. She couldn't find Ron and Harry, so she made her way back to The Leaky Cauldron by herself.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's sat down to dinner at a long table in the back of the pub. While everyone was chattering with one another, Hermione was picking at her food and thinking about the news she had gotten that morning. What would Harry and Ron say? Would they understand? What if everyone found out?...

"Hermione!" Hermione jumped and looked at Ron. "I've only been calling you for the past five minutes. Anybody home?"

Hermione blushed. "Um ya. What do you want?"

Ron laughed "Nothing. We're all going to bed. You coming?" Hermione nodded and headed upstairs, thoughts of that morning buzzing in her head.


	2. Just Between Friends

A/N: I'm writing another chapter before Bix can hurt me.

Chapter 2: Just Between Friends

The next morning was a blur. Nobody knew just how much stuff could be accumulated by just four students. Parchment, quills, books, brooms, robes, and Skiving Snackboxes (Harry and Ron had visited Weasley's Wizard Weezes the day before) littered everywhere from the rooms to the dining room downstairs.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! Ginny! Get down here NOW! We have to leave!" Mrs. Weasley called upstairs to the flustered teenagers. Mr. Weasley had needed to go into work that morning leaving Mrs. Weasley to do all the rounding up. "Please HURRY!"

Hermione was down first. Not really talking to anyone the night before gave her all the time she needed to pack. Next were Harry and Ron who had paid Fred and George to pack for them the night before. Finally Ginny came scrambling down the stairs with a piece of her toast jammed in her mouth. She had overslept and had just gotten to comb her hair before her mother called.

"Hurry now! We're going to be late! NO Ron you can't drive your father's new car. Why he even tried that again I don't know!" Mrs. Weasley was on the warpath. Stress, annoyance, and lack of sleep had in a very foul mood so Ron didn't dare argue.

The drive to the station was an interesting one. Ron and Ginny argued, Harry refereed, and Hermione sat silently. "What's wrong Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, but she just shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just...tired I guess." Mrs. Weasley gave her a suspicious look, but didn't comment again.

Once at the station, everyone clambered to get trolleys. Everyone was in mass confusion and with only five minutes to eleven, no time could be wasted. It was decided to go in a mass group. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny leaned against a wall, apparently completely amazed by something on the opposite wall. No one noticed when the four melted into the wall. The group ran onto the train and searched for a private compartment as always. No one noticed that Hermione was the one who most wanted a compartment for just them. When Ginny finally noticed, she said "Hermione? Why is it we have to have a completely empty compartment?"

She was trapped. She sighed and said "I have to tell you something. Only the four of you." Rona and Harry looked at each other, then back to Hermione. "Ok…" And with that, Hermione left her trunk with Ginny and hurried off to find a compartment. Harry gave Ron and Ginny a nervous look. "What was that all about?" But Ron just said "No idea. Probably found some rare book and wants to tell us all about how Binns died or something."

Hermione came back. "Come on! I've locked the door so no one can get in but us. Hurry!" She ran off again and opened a door on the right side of the train. "In here." Once everyone was in, the door was shut, and the trunks were put away, Hermione sat down. "Ok…I've got something I need to tell you all about." She said. Looking at her feet, playing with a hangnail, she started. "Yesterday morning, my mum told me something that…well, I got so mad at her for keeping it from me. She walked in, sat one my bed, and said 'Hermione I've got something to tell you that may shock you a little.' I was a little nervous, but I kept listening. Then she said, 'Dear…sixteen years ago, two days after you were born, you father and I adopted you.'" Hermione stopped to regroup herself. No one said a word, but waited for Hermione to continue. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "I was in complete shock, but I didn't get a chance to say a thing because the next thing she said was, 'We met your mother and well…she was a witch. As was your father.' By then I lost it. I started screaming at her things like, 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!' and 'HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME FOR _SIXTEEN YEARS_!'" Hermione started breathing quickly. "I hated her for lying to me…So…Well, now you know."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all in shock. Ron spoke first. "So...you're pureblood?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup." Harry let out a low whistle. "I can't believe she never told you. Do you know who your parents are?" Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. But I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. "You should. He would know. Mum told me once. McGonagall has this quill. Every time a baby is born that shows signs of magic, the quill puts down the name. Then when the kid turns eleven, they get their letters."

Hermione nodded. "Ok…So what do you think?"

The group continued talking for the rest of the journey, but they were unaware of who had overheard the entire story of the previous morning out in the corridor.


	3. Questions and Answers

A/N: sniff Last day for a while I can update… sniff 

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Hermione was in a foul mood the whole carriage ride to the castle. After having a trunk dropped on her foot, a rat bite her, and a second year smart mouthing her, she didn't feel like talking. Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided it best to just let her vent. Finally Ron spoke. "Hermione, you don't want to keep your feelings all bottled up like that. Just let it all out." Snickering he added. "There were a couple people in Hogsmead who didn't hear you." A/N: that lines not mine.

Hermione glared at him. "Frigging smart aleck." She said. Harry glanced over. Ron was in trouble now. Ginny noticed this and said "So…are you going to Dumbledore tonight or tomorrow?" Hermione had been thinking about going to the headmaster that very night. After a minute she said, "Tonight. There's no way I can sanely wait until tomorrow."

The carriage came to a halt and the four got out. Hermione sighed. Now she was home. _So this is how Harry always feels…I can't blame him. He's abused and I'm lied to. How could my parents do this to me? Why didn't they just tell me?_

Hermione's thoughts carried her all the way to a seat in the Great Hall. Sitting down, she closed her eyes. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall came through with the first years that she opened them.

From Acten, Richelle (RAVENCLAW!) to Zucher, Chase (GRYFFINDOR!), Hermione paid no attention. She looked up as the stool was pulled away and gave a concerned Ginny a small smile. "I'll be ok." She said. She looked up as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I have decided to handle Head Boy and Head Girl a little differently this year! I will be announcing them tonight instead of sending letters. These two have very different personalities, but I am sure they will be very good leaders! Both are prefects and will have to overcome their differences for things to run smoothly. Will they please come forward to receive their pins? Congratulations to…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered, but Hermione was in shock. _Malfoy? _How could Malfoy be a good example to the school? But Dumbledore probably had a good reason…Hermione stood and walked to the front of the hall. Dumbledore handed her a gold pin with Head Girl engraved in it. She looked at Malfoy, but instead of seeing his usual sneer, she saw a smile play across his lips. They shook hands and Hermione felt a piece of parchment slide into hers.

She was confused, but oh well. She'd read it back at the table. Before she left Dumbledore she said, "Could I come talk to you tonight?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The password is Fainting Fancies." Hermione smiled and went back to her friends.

Ginny laughed as she came back. "Way to go Hermione!" Harry and Ron grabbed her shoulders. "We've known it would be you since first year!" Hermione blushed. "Thanks guys."

All through the feast, Hermione kept glancing at the Slytherin table. What did that smile mean? Was Malfoy finally going to grow up? Maybe his dad being a bit occupied over the past year and a half had changed him a bit. After all, Lucius had never been the friendly type to even half bloods. But oh well. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

After a dinner of turkey, soups, bread, salad, pumpkin juice, (and for dessert) puddings, ice cream, yogurt, and mints, Dumbledore rose again.

"Now that we are all full fit to burst, happy, tired, and a bit…" He turned to Minerva and whispered "I didn't say this." She laughed. "Drunk." Hagrid gave an "Aye!" "Let us all go to bed! Prefects, you know your passwords. And NO Mr. Creevey. You may NOT stuff the first years in disappearing toilets!" Some of the first years tensioned. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are in charge of overseeing everything. We Professors are having a meeting in the room off the Great Hall. (Hint hint.) So they will be patrolling the halls until eleven tonight so don't be caught outside your dormitories. Now, off to bed!"

Everyone stood up and Ron looked around. Hermione laughed. "That's right Ron. You're the oldest Gryffindor prefect. Mind you do a good job now." Ron glared but Hermione laughed. I'll be back."

Hermione made her way through a sea of raging second through sixth years, growing impatient. "Excuse me headmaster. What time do you want me to come?" Dumbledore smiled. "Around eleven thirty." Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

Turning around, she remembered Malfoy's parchment. Pulling it from her pocket, she unfolded it and read the following message.

"Hermione,

I'm sorry for the way I've treated you

over the years. Please give me a chance

to redeem myself. Meet me in the library

at ten tonight. I promise this isn't a trick.

Yours,

Draco"

Hermione read the not two more times. She was shocked. For one, he didn't call her Granger. And he was polite. Realizing that she was the only one left in the hall, she left for the entrance hall. She looked at her watch. Nine thirty…Maybe she could give him a chance. Just to be safe, she pulled her wand from her pocket.

The corridors were quiet. Candle light flickered on the wall and the suits of armor clinked softly. She looked around, slightly nervous. The closer she got to the library, the more nervous she became. Hermione slid through the door to the library at nine fifty. She looked around. The candelabras cast eerie shadows on the walls. She swore she could hear the books whispering.

A sound at the door made her jump. Turning around she said, "So what do you want?" Draco smiled. "I promise it's not a trick and I promise I'm not going to make fun of you." He sat down. "I overheard what you were saying on the train."

Hermione sank down in a chair next to him. "You did?"

"Yes. And I've got to say, I'm surprised either you or I didn't find out earlier. Do you want to know why I always made fun of you? It's because I felt threatened. I knew you were much more powerful than me. The fact is, I knew there was no way you could be a mud- I mean a muggle born. Not with that kind of power. I must say though…I really am sorry."

Hermione was shocked. How could all this be true. "I…Mal- Draco. Why is it you're only nice to me now that you know what I am?"

Draco was surprised. "…I was planning on apologizing. I really was." Playing with a small tear on his shirt sleeve he said, "Would you go to Hogsmead with me?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "Could I think about it?"

He nodded and Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She looked at her watch. Eleven. "Crap! Draco, I have to go. I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

Draco nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Who would have thought a Slytherin could make her knees go so weak?

She smiled. "Ok. See you."

Hermione turned and hurried off to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she was out of the library, she broke into a run. Once she reached the griffin, she was out of breath. "Fainting…Fainting Fancies…" The griffin opened and she ran up the turning stairs. She glanced at her watch. She had just made it. "Come in Hermione."

She opened the door and slipped inside. "Hello professor. I was…looking for some answers. You see, my mother just told me that I'm adopted and that I'm a pureblood. Do you know who my parents were?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Sit down. Yes, I know them. Well, I knew them. They died right after you were born in a car crash. They were amazing wizards. Their names were Liam and Evangeline Pace. They were fleeing from Voldemort when they hit a tree."

Hermione sank into the chair. "They're dead?"

"I'm so sorry. Hermione, it's late. That's enough information for tonight. But here." He handed her an envelope. "This is for you."


	4. A Piece of the Past

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I've finally gotten a chance to come down to the library and type some more, so here we go.

Chapter 4: A Piece of the Past

Hermione walked out the door and down the stairs in a daze. So her parents were dead? And by the same person's fault as Harry's. Who would have guessed? She would have to tell her friends. They knew that she went to the headmaster tonight. Now about that envelope…What was in it? She looked around and to her delight noticed that she was by the prefect's bathroom. Leaning into the door, she whispered "Pine fresh…"

The door opened and she slipped inside. Luckily it was empty. She pulled a pile of fluffy towels up beside the wall and sat down. Putting the envelope at eye level, she gave it a weary look. "Here goes nothing…" Ripping it open, she noticed that it was quiet thick. She removed a stack of pictures, a letter, and a bracelet. Putting the pictures and bracelet aside, she read the letter.

_Our Dearest Hermione,_

_If you're reading this, it means that you have finally turned 17. Please don't be angry with Lila. We asked her not to tell you until you were of age. Professor Dumbledore has obviously already spoken to you about us, but there is much in this letter that you must know and understand._

_First off, know that we love you and that lack of love was NOT why we gave you away. Professor Dumbledore has probably already told you of the situation that we're in. Voldemort is after us. Not only us, but our good friends James and Lily Potter. We are all working against him, and for that we are in danger. We didn't want you put in harms way, so we gave you to a very kind muggle family. Harry, James and Lily's son, I believe is still with them, but they have a powerful spell on them and their home to keep them safe._

_It is likely that we aren't alive anymore, and Dumbledore will have told you if we are or aren't. You will find in the envelope along with this letter pictures and a charm bracelet._

_The pictures are of your real family. They're all labeled so that you can know who is who and enjoy them more. (Your father always found that helpful.) There are baby pictures of you, wedding pictures of your father and I, and many others. We hope you like them._

_On to the charm bracelet. It is most important that you DO NOT LOSE IT. There is a charm in particular that is the entire reason Voldemort was after your father and I. It is in the shape of a phoenix and carries incredible power. But how that power is used is entirely up to whoever is in possession of it. If the Dark Lord were to obtain this charm…You can't even imagine the terror that the entire world would be thrown into. However, if used for good, this charm could vanquish Voldemort forever._

_Hermione, you have no idea how much your father and I love you. We are so sorry that you had to grow up without us. We don't doubt that you are one of the cleverest witches in your year. Please stay safe. Good luck in everything you do._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione dried her misty eyes. So her parents had been friends with the Potters? She smiled. At least she knew they had good taste in friends. Setting the letter down, she picked up he charm bracelet. There were ten charms. A broom, a wand, an owl, a cat, stars, the Hogwarts crest, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crests, a quaffle, and the phoenix her mother had warned her about. She slipped it onto her wrist. It shrunk to fit her perfectly. Smiling, she shifted through the photos. After seeing her grandparents, her baby pictures, and pictures of her parent's friends (including James and Lily), she came across her parent's wedding picture. She gasped. Her mother had been beautiful. With straight brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes, her wedding dress made her look like a princess. Her father was tall, with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly large front teeth (the same as Hermione's had been), he was very handsome. The final picture was of her parents holding her the day she was born. Hermione smiled. Looking at her watch, she found it to be past midnight. Putting everything but her bracelet into the envelope, she stood up and left the bathroom.

Once back in the girl's dormitory, she pulled out her wand. There was no way she could risk losing that charm. Pointing the wand at the hook that attached the charm to the chain, she muttered, "perma stickus" to place a permanent sticking charm on the hook. It wouldn't come off now. Hermione slipped the envelope into her bedside table drawer and pulled on her night gown. Yawning, she pulled the covers over herself and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Revenge of the DA

A/N: Well, school's started again, so I can finally write! I wanted to cry after reading Half Blood Prince this summer and think that SPOILER> Snape needs to DIE. Haha. end Spoiler> But ok. Now that Half Blood Prince is out, Im going to write this as if the Death Eaters attacked, but there were no sniff deaths. (At least not that very heartbreaking one.)

Chapter 5: Revenge of the D.A.

Hermione woke the next morning still a little flustered from the night before. She still couldn't believe that her parents were dead. She knew that she would have to deal with it one day, but that day had not yet come. Yawning, she climbed out of bed and went to the trunk at the end of her bed. Opening it up and reaching inside, she pulled out her uniform and pulled it on. Pinning her Head Girl badge on, she picked up her wand and went down the stairs to meet with Harry and Ron. Ron was standing there, but Harry she saw was on his way out the portrait hole with Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes. _I knew Ginny wouldn't let it end._

She looked at Ron. For the first time, she noticed things about him that she hadn't before. The way his hair laid, how blue his eyes were, just how tall he really was, things she never thought she would notice about him. But then again, after last year how could she not? Ron looked at her nervously and asked, "Well, er, want to head down to breakfast?" Hermione nodded and they climbed out the portrait hall.

The walk down to the Great Hall seemed to take forever. An awkward silence lay over both of them. Finally Ron turned to Hermione and stopped her. "Hermione…" She looked up at him as he searched for words. Finally he sighed. "Never mind."

Hermione was confused, but then again, it was Ron. He'd never been easy to figure out…Unless he was on a rant. Then it was easy to tell. They reached the Great Hall to find a very loud and very large row between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. This didn't surprise them, but the fact that it was Neville with his wand pointed at Malfoy did.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PARENTS? IT'S YOUR LOTS FAULT THEY'RE DEAD! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE KILLED THEM! BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU PROBABLY HAVE HER OVER TO DINNER!" Neville's face was so red from anger that he would have matched a Gryffindor banner perfectly, his hand squeezing his wand so tight that it was dangerously close to breaking.

Malfoy's face contorted into a sneer. "So what if we did have her to dinner? You think I'm afraid of you Longbottom? You and your grimy little toad? Well think again. I have more power than you'll EVER have. Just remember that. You think you can hurt me? Me, when I've got Fenrir Greyback on my side? Well, we'll just see about-"

His words were cut off with the shouts of Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shooting various spells at him. The Great Hall erupted in a flash of various colors as the spells hit their target and then there was silence. Malfoy lay sprawling on the floor with giant front teeth, bright orange tentacles growing from his legs, a large gash on his arm, a clearly broken wrist, a bloody nose, and bat bogies attacking him. Professor McGonagall ran over to the group of now at least a hundred and fifty students. "What happned?"

Ginny retold the whole story as Neville was no in sobs. "…And so we attacked him. He threatened Neville with _Fenrir Greyback!_ The same werewolf who mauled Bill!"

McGonagall was clearly puzzled as what to do. Finally she spoke. "Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. He will then serve a month's worth of detention with me. As for you all…One detention each. And," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "ten points a piece."

They looked at each other, stunned. The giant bell rang overhead. Hermione looked up. "We'd best get to class…" Turning, they left the Great Hall for their classes.


	6. A Second Chance?

A/N: Yay homeroom! .

Chapter 6: A Second Chance?

Hermione returned to the common room exhausted. The seventh years had such a large amount of work that they barely had time to talk. Hermione had found Ron looking at her more than ever, but she had no time to acknowledge it. She wished she could. But then she remembered…Why was she thinking about Ron when Malfoy also had her attention? She sighed as she threw her bag on the floor and flopped down onto the couch. Never before had she ever thought about putting off homework, but now she thought nothing of it. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

"Hermione_? Hermione_?" Ron and Harry stood over her, grinning. Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What do you want? I'm not doing your Defense Against Dark Arts paper, so don't even-"

"We're done. We just wanted to know if you wanted help on _your_homework." Harry said, clearly pleased with himself.

Hermione blinked in shock. "You're…you're _done_?"

"Yup!" said Ron as he bounced onto the couch. The common room was now quite empty. "Finished it about a half hour ago. But judging from the fact that you don't have ink spots on your nose from writing so fast, we guessed that you hadn't even started."

Hermione sat up and glared at him. His concerned mask melted away and he grinned from ear to ear. "Actually, Neville told us that you fell asleep as soon as you came up from dinner. You're never that tired. What's wrong?"

Ron had surprised her. He usually didn't care if she was tired. But oh well. She needed to stop thinking about him. Hermione pulled her robe up her arm to expose the bracelet. "Dumbledore told me about my parents…They're dead. But then he gave me an envelope. When I opened it, it had a letter, a bracelet, and some pictures. The letter told me that…." She couldn't put it off any longer. She had to tell someone. "That Voldemort killed my parents. He was looking for this charm." She pointed to the phoenix on her wrist. Harry and Ron looked horrified. Hermione continued. "The letter said it contained extraordinary powers. That is Voldemort used it, the world as we know it would be over. But it we used it against him…That we could destroy him forever."

The trio fell silent, wishing for more answers. What was the charm? How was it made? What gave it it's power? Millions of questions wove through their heads, but no answers presented themselves. Finally Hermione stood up. "I'm going to bed." She left for the girl's dormitory and Harry and Ron sat until she left. Ron looked to Harry. "What do you think?" Harry stood up. "I don't know."

…………………

The next morning dawned and Hermione suppressed a yawn. She slowly climbed from her bed and pulled on her uniform. She sleepily made her way down to breakfast alone, but saw Draco waiting for her by the entrance to the Great Hall. "Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him or punch him. Finally she looked at him. "Why did you do that to Neville?"

Draco looked at her sadly, knowing that she was angry at him. He sighed. "I know what I did last year was wrong, and I know that it appeared that I started that fight with Longbottom. But I didn't. He started it. Longbottom started to yell and curse at me and I tried to keep my cool. But after a while…It was impossible. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw no lie in them. _I've never been able to do that before…_Glancing at her charm, she saw that the feathers on the phoenix looked…fiery. It made the charm look alive. _The powers of the charm…_Draco took her hand. "Will you give me another chance and go to Hogsmead with me?"

Hermione weighed the decision in her mind. Ron and Harry would be…upset, but this was her life and her choice. Slowly she nodded. "Alright."

Draco gave her the most genuine smile she had ever seen him use. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you."

He turned into the Great Hall and left Hermione to herself. She slowly turned herself to face the hall and watched Draco's blonde head bob up and down as he walked to the Slytherin table. Hermione smiled. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Ron. Harry noticed her obviously pleased with herself look and asked her, "Why are you so happy?"

Hermione speared a piece of sausage and placed it on her plate. "I'm going to Hogsmead with Draco." She said simply.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Ron choked on his egg. "You're…You mean?...With him…You're WHAT?" Ron sputtered.

Harry finally closed his mouth and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You DO remember that this is the same Draco Malfoy who helped the Death Eaters break into Hogwarts, almost killed Dumbeldore, and has been completely vile to us since our first year including breaking my nose last year?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but Harry…Neither of you really know him."

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Ron shouted. The hall went silent and stared at him. Ron lowered his head, clearly embarrassed, but then yelled back "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

The students turned and went back to their meals. Ron lowered his voice. "You don't know him either Hermione. You think you do but you don't. He's called you a mudblood dince second year. He's always making fun of you. Why don't you go with someone you _really_ know and are truly friends with?"

Hermione placed her fork on the table and folded her hands. Looking at Ron she said, "You mean someone like you?"

Ron's face was such a deep red that it clashed horribly with his hair. Sputtering, he tried to redeem himself. "I never…I didn't say…Why did you…When did I ever.." Without finishing his sentence he jumped up and ran from the hall. Harry looked to Hermione. "Well done." Harry stood and took after Ron, calling to him to come back.

Hermione lowered her head, ashamed at what she had done. Draco came over. "What happened?" He asked quietly. Hermione, without raising her head answered "It's complicated."

Draco took her hand. "Let's go." He pulled her up and they left the Great Hall to much staring and whispering.

When they were out into the Entrance Hall, Draco sat down with Hermione on the stairs. "What happened?"

Hermione relayed the story to Draco of what had happened between her and Ron. Draco pulled her close. "I didn't mean to split you three up. I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Pleae don't be mad at me."

Hermione sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I mean, I should have expected it. We've never gotten along. And especially after last year…"

Draco tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I told you that I know I was wrong. I'm so so sorry Hermione. But when Voldemort…"

Hermione's eyes filled with anticipation. Softly she asked, "What happened Draco?"

Draco sighed. After a moment, he started. "It was maybe a week after I'd gotten home from school. One evening in the middle of dinner, the kitchen door burst open. Mother jumped up and the dining room door blew apart as Voldemort ran in. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the living room. Mother ran behind him, asking him what was going on. He didn't answer her until he had thrown me onto the couch and was pacing in front of the mantle. Finally, he told my mother that because of my father's stupidity, I would have to finish his task. When she asked what it was, he told her that she could tell no one or I'd be killed. He then told her that I had to find a way to smuggle a large group of Death Eaters, including the werewolf Fenrir Greyback into the castle…and then kill Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes had started to water. She couldn't believe what he'd had to endure. Before she could say anything though, he had begun again.

"He told me of the cabinets in the Room of Requirement and Borgin and Burkes and how they would be the mode of transportation. He then told me that the cabinet in the Room of Requirement was broken and it would take Borgin to fix it. I had to threaten Borgin with Greyback before he'd listen…I felt terrible, but I had to do this. I couldn't show fear in what I was doing or Voldemort would have killed me months ago." Draco sighed. "What he doesn't know is that…When confronted with the time to murder Dumbledore…I quit. I couldn't do it. Snape knew though so…He did it. But he WANTED to. He's been working for Voldemort the whole time. I'm no longer faithful to Voldemort. I'm…" Draco sighed again. "As Pott- as Harry put it…I'm Dumbeldore's man through and through."


	7. The Times of Darkness are Just Beginning

A/N: I hope you all like this story so far. Things are going to start picking up pace and there are going to be Voldemort chapters starting…well now! Tee hee. Anyway, just to let you know, there's a new character being added (not a huge part, but oh well) and there are going to be some…deaths. sniff Well, let's get this going.

Disclaimer: New character that I actually own!  Everyone, meet Liam. Liam…welcome to the story! Yay hyperness!

Chapter 7: The Times of Darkness are Just Beginning

A dark figure, hooded and cloaked, paced back and forth across the wet grass. The sun had just set and a small group of Death Eaters were standing behind their Lord, watching the figure tied to a large rock squirm, his wand in the hands of Voldemort. Finally, the Dark Lord spoke.

"We have need of your information," he hissed, his breath appearing in puffs of smoke. "You _will_ tell us what you know of one Harry Potter."

The figure shook his head. "How will you know if I'm lying? I don't see and veritaserum."

Voldemort turned sharply and snapped his face so that it was only inches from the boy's face. "I have my ways, _Liam_." He spat the name out and watched the color drain from Liam's face. "That's right. I am an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens. You have no chance. Now…Tell us what you know."

Liam shook his head again. "Never! I'll never put Harry Potter in danger! He's the one we need. Together, he and Professor Dumbledore will defeat you once and for all!"

Voldemort hissed and the air suddenly changed, it was almost impossible to breath normally. The Death Eaters whispered to one another. Liam realized that he was in danger now more than ever, but he kept his mouth shut tight. Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters and slipped Liam's wand into his paocket.

"Silence! Lucius! Get over here!" Lucius Malfoy came forward and bowed low.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take this filth to the cave and show him the meaning of pain!"

"It will be my pleasure." Lucius used his wand to bind Liam's hands then made the ropes disappear. Dragging him to the mouth of a large cave about fifty yards away, the Death Eaters laughing and cheering. After they entered the cave, it was only a few moments until they heard Lucius shout. "CRUCIO!" The screams of pain came instantly. Voldemort casually pulled Liam's wand from his pocket.

"Such a fine piece of work. Cherry…nine and a half inches…I wonder what's in the core…" Voldemort turned the wand over as if inspecting it. Suddenly he snapped it in half. "Ah…dragon heartstring…" He handed the broken bits of wood to Goyle. "Use it as kindling." Looking over the wand core, he smiled. "This is a fine heartstring…" Throwing it at Crabbe he said, "Sell it. If they offer you any less than fifteen galleons, walk away." The screams from the cave intensified. Voldemort sighed. "Oh my. Lucius is going to kill our young friend if he's not careful. Or drive him mad." He looked at Bellatrix. "No…We cant have that. We still need him. Leave all of you. Lucius and I will…ahem…make him welcome." The Death Eaters laughed again. All but one. "ZAMBINI!" Zambini looked towards his master. "WHY ARE YOU NOT LAUGHING?" He pointed his wand directly at the Death Eater. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort smiled. "I needed that…" Pointing his wand to the sky, he shot the Dark Mark up. The twinkling green stars winked at them in a menacing way as the serpent wound its way around the skull. "Now be GONE!"

The Death Eaters disappeared instantly leaving Voldemort by himself. Walking to the cave he called "Oh Lucius!"


	8. The First Cut is the Deepest

A/N: Thanks for more great reviews! Also, congratulations to LOST for getting the Emmy for 'Outstanding Drama' the other night! YAY LOST!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or the Emmy's…

Chapter 8: The First Cut is the Deepest

Ron was still not speaking to Hermione the next morning. Once again, this disheartened Hermione. More than anything se wanted, and though she was slow to admit it, _needed_ his friendship back.

Down at the breakfast table Harry was trying to break the ice, but nothing would make Ron talk to Hermione. In the middle of a long winded attempt ("So how long did it take you to do your homework last night? I mean, those essays were…") a large owl landed in front or Hermione and stuck out its leg. Placing a knut in the small pouch, she took the paper from his beak. It seemed as though Ron was about to say something when the juice Hermione had just put in her mouth shot across the table.

Harry jumped. "What is it? What happened?"

Hermione, unable to speak, shook her head and laid the paper on the table. A large headline read across the top and middle of the page:

**FULL AZKABAN BREAKOUT:**

**DEMENTORS TURN FROM THE MINISTRY**

**TO JOIN YOU-KNOW-WHO'S**

**FORCES**

All color drained from their faces as they read the headline. Hermione's mouth dropped open. Ron left all traces of anger and looked at his friends. "D'you think that…Well that they'll come here like last year?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know…Hey, has anyone seen Snape?"

They looked up to the head table but saw no greasy haired defense against the dark arts teacher today. Instead, they saw Slughorn and a very pretty woman they didn't know…Or thought they didn't.

It was Ron's turn to spit out juice. Sitting in Snape's old seat was-

Phlegm.

As Harry started to laugh, Draco came over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Can you come with me?"

Hermione stood up and let him lead her to wherever he was going. After ten minutes of silent walking, they reached a small grove of trees overlooking the lake. Hermione gasped. Draco smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

Hermione was speechless. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him. He pulled her face up towards his and they kissed.

………………

Harry and Ron sat in the library during their free period working. They hadn't seen Hermione, and that was a shock to them. But there were more pressing matters to talk about than Hermione's absence from the library, such as what has happened that morning.

"Phlegm! How did she get to be Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? I mean, I understand that every guy is now going to pay attention in class, but still!" Ron was back onto his rant about how he now had someone to report him to his mother.

"Ron, don't you think that a full Azkaban break out is-"

"I mean, now mum will know EXACTLY what I'm doing! How can she do this to me? My own sister in law!"

"I realize you're upset Ron, but I really don't think it's that big of a-"

"She'll know about the Fainting Fancies I bought! And the Puking Pastiles! And the Lo-" Ron stopped there, looking horrified. "What were you saying Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was going to say, don't you think that a full Azkaban break out is a little more important than-" But his words were cut off by Hermione walking into the library with a dreamy look on her face.

"What happened now Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron added, trying to get an answer. Again, Hermione ignored him.

Harry thought back to fifth year. Suddenly he said, "Did you kiss?"

Hermione seemed to have heard this perfectly well as she turned a bright shade of pink.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

She turned to him, looking into his eyes and seeing them filled with rage. "Yes. We kissed. Why do you care?"

Ron looked horrified. "I never said I cared!"

"It seems like you care quite a bit!"

"It's your choice!"

"Then let me make it!"

Ron stopped. Taking a deep breath he said, "Hermione, I've been thinking-"

But Hermione was in a terrible rage. "Oh don't strain yourself! I'm going to the common room!"

With that she stalked out. Harry turned to Ron. "Why _do_ you care?"

Ron blushed and muttered something. Harry cocked his head. "What?"

A little louder Ron said something where the only word audible was "her". Harry leaned in and Ron said, "I like her."


	9. Snogging, Secrets, and Hogsmead

A/N: Thank you guys! I'm getting great reviews! I'm so glad that you all like this story! Yes Bix and Young J.K. I'm going to write this as fast as I can so you don't go insane with waiting. (And so you don't beat me up for not working on the Death Eater story.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Snogging, Secrets, and Hogsmead

Ron was in a depressed mood for the next two weeks. Hermione spent more and more time with Draco, and both Harry and Ron were getting sick and tired of losing their friend to this…Slythindor. Ron had come up with the concept sitting in the library one afternoon.

"So, have you changed your mind on Draco and Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron glared at him.

"Malfoy is nothing but an actor. He's just trying to use her to get to us! Don't you realize that he's becoming some kind of a…a…Slythindor?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "A Slythindor?"

Ron answered angrily while staring moodily at his book. "Yeah. Somebody who's in Slytherin but is trying to act like they're in Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head. "I dunno. I think its good that they're together. I mean, Hermione's always talking about inner house uni-"

Ron jumped up. "I was wrong in fourth year! She wasn't fraternizing with the enemy! She was just snogging him! _Now_ she's fraternizing with the enemy!"

Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him down. "Ron will you _shut up_? I _know_ you like Hermione, but you're going insane! Why don't you just tell her?"

Ron rested his head on his arms. "I never get the chance."

Harry looked towards the door. "Here's your chance now."

Hermione was walking in the door to the library carrying arm loads of books. Her homework seemed to have finally gotten to her. Sitting down she sighed. "I've never eflt more busy! I've got schoolwork, S.P.E.W, friends, Draco."

At the sound of Draco, Ron hissed like a cat. He hadn't meant to do it out loud, but it came out all the same.

Hermione shot a look at him. "Why is it so wrong for me to be seeing him?"

Ron couldn't answer. Instead, he stared pointedly at his shoes as if trying to make them untie themselves. Hermione nodded. "That's what I thought."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You don't need to be so mean."

Hermione glanced over at him. "Just because the only snogging experience he's ever had was with Lavender Brown isn't my problem." Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth, horrified at what had just passed her lips.

Ron jumped up. "HOW DARE YOU BRING HER UP? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! MY _BEST FRIEND_! BUT YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM! THE SORTING HAT WAS WRONG! IT SHOULD HAVE PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN!" With that he ran from the room.

Hermione was in tears before had reached the door. Harry was in complete shock. Hermione had never said anything like that before. He didn't know what to do. He looked to Hermione. "What did you say that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't mean to! It just slipped! I didn't mean it, but he'll never talk to me now!" Burying her head in her arms, she dissolved into tears. Harry patted her back. Biting his lip, he debated on whether to tell her about Ron liking her or not, but knew not to. Ron would never forgive him.

Hermione slowly sat up. "I need to find him. Will you help me Harry?"

Harry pulled her up. "Let's go."

………………………………

Downstairs in the second floor girl's bathroom, Ron sat crying. It was here that Moaning Myrte found him. "What's the matter Ron? Lose a fight?"

Ron swatted at her, sobbing harder. Myrtle thought to herself, _"Well that struck a nerve! We'll see who's crying soon enough."_

"Is it a girl? You know, I just saw Hermione in here a while ago with that Draco boy. They were snogging you know."

Ron jumped up. "I DON'T CARE!" Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he ran.

Myrtle laughed. "I have to have SOME fun." Humming, she dove into the toilet.

…………………………….

It was hours later until Hermione and Harry found Ron in the common room by the fire. He was still in a bad mood, but was at least speaking to Hermione now. It was past one o' clock when Harry went to bed and left Hermione and Ron by themselves. An awkward silence filled the room. Finally, Ron spoke. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Hermione held up her hand. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything about Lavender. That was uncalled for."

Ron nodded. Again, and awkward silence filled the room. Ron moved a little closer to Hermione. "You know…There's something I haven't told you…"

Hermione looked over at him. "Yes?"

Ron turned to face her. "I…Well I…" They were so close they were almost touching. Ron moved in to kiss her, but Hermione moved back. "Ron, can we talk later? I'm really tired."

Ron nodded and Hermione gave him a hug. As he watched her move up the stairs to the girls dormitory, he swore softly and turned to go to his own common room.

……………………………………

The next day was the Hogsmead trip. The day dawned dreary as the rain fell softly. Hermione pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but when she realized it was Saturday, she jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Pointing her wand at her hair, it fell sleek and straight. Finally she applied some makeup, grabbed her bag, and hurried down to the common room. Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

If Harry was impressed with Hermione's look, Ron didn't notice. He was too busy staring at her himself. She looked incredible. Ron hoped above hopes that his mouth wasn't hanging open. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Swallowing he tried again. "You look…incredible."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She looked at Ron. He had done something with his hair. Or maybe he was carrying himself different. Or maybe it was just what had almost happened last night. But no matter what it was, Hermione thought he looked incredible. She smiled. "You look good too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can we go? We're going to be late." The three left the common room, Ron not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Draco. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was wearing a grey sweater and jeans that fit him perfectly. His hair was rumpled as if he had just finished a Quidditch match. Hermione gasped. He looked wonderful. As they pulled on their cloaks, he moved over to her and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful Hermione." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. So do you."

The group of students made their way down to the village, battling the cold air the best they could. Harry and Ron tried to talk to Hermione, but she was too busy being held by Draco. Ron tried to hex him twice, but Harry pulled him back. They went their separate ways when they reached the village. Harry and Ron turned towards the Three Broomsticks while Draco pulled Hermione towards Madame Puddifoot's. Hermione didn't object.

……………………………….

"I cant believe her! I honestly cant believe her!" Ron slammed his bottle of butterbeer on the table as he sat down. Ron had relived last night for him, and Harry was astounded that they had come that close to kissing. "I tried to talk to her today, but NO! Draco had to be there!" Ron was fuming now. Harry pulled the bottle away from him. "Uh, I think you need to cut down on the butterbeer mate. That's your sixth bottle. Come on. Let's go walk around."

The two left the pub and turned towards Zonko's.

………………………………

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked over his cup of tea. Hermione looked up quickly. "What? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Um, what do you say we walk around? It's getting a little…warm in here." As she said warm she looked towards a couple of fifth years snogging. Draco nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They pulled on their cloaks and walked out the door. Looking around, Hermione nodded up the road in the direction of Zonko's. "I need a new quill."

Draco smiled. "Let's go then." Hermione and Draco made their way silently up the way. Reaching the door, Hermione turned. "I'll be right back."

Of course, not even a minute after she closed the door behind her, Harry and Ron came up to Draco. "Oh look, if it's not Potty and the Weasel. What are YOU two doing up here? The only one who can afford anything is Potty." Ron clenched his fists. "Of course, I suppose if you sold that one room house of yours you could afford that book in the window." Draco pointed to a tatty second hand book. "Well…Maybe not. I don't think your house would fetch that much. So tell me Potty. How much does Weasel owe you? Not that he could pay it back, so I wouldn't expect it anytime soo-" Draco's sentence was cut short by a fist colliding with the side of his face. Ron and Harry stood there stunned. Hermione was breathing hard, her eyes blazing and her fist still clenched.

"Never. Insult. My. Friends." Hermione stepped on his chest. Leaning down she whispered, "Feel lucky I didn't repay Harry's broken nose." Much louder she yelled, "We're through!" Hooking arms with Harry and Ron, the trio made their way back to the castle.

………………….

A few hours later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were once again in the common room. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys. It would have saved me a lot of trouble." Harry saw his chance. "I'm going to bed. It's no problem."

Ron and Hermione were alone again. Ron moved closer. "Hermione, I need to tell you something." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I love you."

Hermione gasped. A warm feeling filled her. "I…" Her words never escaped her mouth.


	10. Phoenixes, Ferrets, and More than Friend

A/N: Thanks again guys! More great reviews!

hplover15: I am planning on continuing the story. I'm having a lot of fun with it!

Nativewildmage: Oh don't worry. Draco's going to get it. Never underestimate the power of a good bludger!...wow...That sounds like "A Fresh Attempt"…Oh well!

Thanks again everybody!

undomiel8 (Hermione to those at Walden Books!)

Chapter 10: Phoenixes, Ferrets, and More than Friends

The next morning dawned and Hermione felt as though she was in a dream. She couldn't believe what had happened between Ron and herself…But then again…

In a better mood than she had been all term that far, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, pointed her wand to tame her hair and left for the common room. Ron was waiting for her. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

Ron grinned. "Not quite sure…Although I did hear him mutter something about the 'library'". Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's go you goof ball."

As they crawled through the portrait hole, Ron took Hermione's hand. She smiled. "So where are we going?"

Ron put his finger to his lips. "You'll see." Hermione smiled. Ah, the wonder of surprises.

It was another twenty minutes before Hermione had even the slightest idea of where they were going. Ron had led her around the lake and past the dock where the boats landed. Hermione gasped as she saw Buckbeak standing before her ready to fly. Ron slid his arms around her waist. "You want to go for a ride?" Hermione looked up and smiled. "You know it!" They walked over and Ron bowed low to the hippogriff. Buckbeak bent his scaly knees and Ron helped Hermione onto his back. He climbed on in front of her and she held on tightly to his waist. Ron held onto Buckbeak, clicked his tongue and they were off.

The pair had not gone far however when Hermione grasped her wrist. She looked down to see the skin around her phoenix charm turning bright red. Ron looked back and as soon as he saw that Hermione was in pain, he turned Buckbeak around and they landed back down on the edge of the lake closest to Hagrid's hut. Pulling Hermione off of the hippogriff, he asked quietly as he held her, "What happened?" Hermione couldn't speak so she just held out her arm. Ron took a quick look at the charm and tied to pull it off but it wouldn't come free. Hermione gasped. "There's a permanent sticking charm on it! It won't come off!" Ron cursed quietly and picked her up. Running as fast as he could, he made his way to the headmaster's office.

…………….

Harry and Ginny had in fact gone to the library. But and hour of helping your boyfriend begin to study for his N.E.W.T.s could make anyone cranky. Ginny finally took the book from Harry's hand ("Dark Creatures and Dark Wizards- A Study of the Use of Magical Creatures in the Dark Arts") and closed it. Harry started to protest but Ginny silenced him. "Harry, you've been studying all morning. Let's go somewhere." Harry nodded, a place already in mind. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking Ginny's hand, they made their way from the library.

Ginny had no idea where they were going, but she trusted Harry. It wasn't until hey passed a familiar tapestry that Ginny figured it out. "The Room of Requirement?" Harry gave a mischievous grin and walked past the wall three times while thinking hard. Finally a door appeared and the two slipped inside. Ginny gasped. The room was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room…With the exception that there was no one there. Harry and Ginny threw their bags down and looked around. There were two large chairs, a roaring fire, a large couch, and bewitched windows to give the impression that it was night time. Ginny walked over and sat on the couch and Harry joined her. It was only a moment though until Ginny began to cry. Harry, having been in this same situation two years ago in this very room with Cho pulled Ginny close. "What's wrong?"

Ginny sniffed. "It's too perfect! Everything is. My brother approves, he and Hermione cant follow us because they're who knows where. Nobody can barge in here…And you! You're too perfect! You're the only guy I've ever really wanted and now that I have you, I'm afraid I'll wake up tomorrow and it will all have been a dream!"

Harry stroked her hair and whispered softly to her. "Calm down...Everything's going to be fine. I'm not a dream, I promise. I'm real. This is all real. I won't leave you."

Ginny looked up and Harry leaned in to kiss her. Ginny returned the kiss. After a few minutes though, Ginny pulled away. Harry looked to her. "What's wrong?" Ginny pointed to the door. "Someone's trying to get in."

Harry stood up and walked quietly to the door. Turning the door knob quietly, he quickly pulled the door open and Malfoy fell into the room. Pulling himself up, he glared at Harry. "What were you two doing in here?" He looked to the couch and saw Ginny sitting there, her hair a bit rumpled. He laughed. "Oh isn't this a story. I can see it in Witch Weekly already. 'Harry Potter loses his-'" But before he could finish his sentence, Harry had whipped out his wand and shouted, "Ferretious!" A flash of light and a crack left Malfoy lying on the ground in the form of a white ferret. Ginny roared with laughter and Harry leaned down. The ferret tried to bite him as he picked it up, but Harry held it an arms length away. "I don't think so. I wonder hoe long this spell takes to ware off?" Flipping through a book that had just landed on her lap, Ginny read, "Ferretious: A spell that will turn any human into a ferret. While the spell is not very dangerous, it takes a full twenty four hours to ware off. The transformed wizard, witch, or muggle must wait out these twenty four hours in a cage unless they would like to be eaten by large predators such as hippogriffs."

Harry laughed. A cage had just appeared by the door. "Have fun Malfoy. Good thing Buckbeak's not around huh?" Placing his arm around Ginny's waist, they left the Room of Requirement.

A/N: I had to bring back Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Hope you liked! More to come soon I promise!


	11. Sapphires and Emeralds

A/N: Yay more good new reviews! Thanks again you guys. Well, we're all anxious to see what happened to Hermione aren't we? (evil grin) Well, you're going to have to wait! YAY CLIFFHANGERS!

Chapter 11: Sapphires and Emeralds

Liam was curled into a tight ball against the cave wall, Lucius standing over him laughing. Voldemort strode up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Lucius. We need him alive…For now." Lucius bowed his head and retreated a few steps to let his master through. Voldemort hissed. "Now, give me the whereabouts of Harry Potter!"

Liam shook his head quickly. Voldemort's eyes turned a brighter red than they already were. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Liam gasped, his lungs finally loosening after being tortured. "I wont tell you!"

Voldemort paced. "I am not as dumb as I appear to be. I'm perfectly aware that you know where he is. In fact you probably know much about his personal life…" Voldemort turned. "Who is he know closest to? Who is the new family member in his life?"

Liam pushed himself against the cave wall. "I will never tell you! Never! I wont put my friends in danger!"

The Dark Lord was growing impatient. Finally he met Liam's eyes. "Do not make me extract the information by force. I will know who he is closest to in the end."

"I WILL NOT HELP YOU HARM HIM! NEVER! HE'S OUR ONLY CHANCE! HE AND HIS FRIENDS ALONGSIDE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Voldemort hissed. Turning to Malfoy he said, "Bind him, lock him up, and feed him only bread and water. He will talk before long." He then pointed his wand at the wall of the cave and two large jars filled appeared. One held sapphires, the other held emeralds. Turning back to Liam he said, "These two jars are your life line boy. The more you annoy me, the emerald jar will fill. The more you please me, the sapphire jar will fill. If the sapphire jar fills to the top, you're free. If the emerald jar fills to the top…you'll wish you'd never been born." Voldemort turned to leave the cave. "Lock him up Lucius!" With that, he was gone.


	12. Evil Afoot

A/N: Nativewildmage: Voldemort _needs_ this information, so he's being a bit more patient than usual. Trust me, he WILL lose his temper…(laughs maniacally).

I'm so glad that everybody likes this story and surprised that so many people are reading it! 4265 hits! Thanks everybody!

Also, this chapter is short but contains a LOT of information!

Chapter 12: Evil Afoot

Ron raced past the mobs of staring students as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office. He continued to whisper things like 'almost there' and 'hold on. Just a little further' to keep Hermione conscious. She was becoming very weak now, the red on her wrist deepening. It wasn't until Ron reached the griffin that concealed the staircase to the office that he realized there was a problem.

He didn't know the password.

Placing her gently on the floor he leaned down to the now nearly unconscious Hermione and whispered to her. "Hermione? Hermione, wake up. It's Ron. We're at the headmaster's office, but I don't know the password. What's the password Hermione?"

Hermione groaned and tried to turn onto her side. "Hermione? Come on, stay with me. You cant sleep. Not now. We need to talk to Dumbledore. What's the password Hermione?"

Again Hermione groaned but this time he heard her mumble a word. "Fin…Facies…"

Ron looked puzzled. "Fin facies? Fin…Facies…" His eyes lit up. "Fainting Fancies? Is the password Fainting Fancies Hermione?"

Hermione tried to nod but was so weak it was no more that a dip of her head. Figuring that Fainting Fancies must have been what she meant, Ron picked her back up and said to the griffin, "Fainting Fancies!" The griffin began to spin and a staircase revolved with it. Stepping onto the stairs, they began their ascent to the headmaster's office.

………….

Dumbledore was pouring over old maps when he heard his staircase stop at the top. Before anyone could even knock he said calmly "Come in."

Ron burst through the door clinging to Hermione. Dumbledore rose quickly from his seat and hurried around to the other side of the desk. "What happened Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione and I went out to ride Buckbeak around the lake. We were abour halfway across when she grabbed her arm. I looked back and when I saw that she was in pain I turned Buckbeak towards Hagrid's. Once we were over there, I pulled her off and tried to rip the charm off, but she'd put a permanent sticking charm on it. It was then that I picked her up and ran to your office." Ron stopped here to catch his breath. Dumbledore however was already inspecting Hermione's wrist.

"What happened? Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked quickly, but the headmaster held up his hand for silence.

"I assume she has told you the history of this charm. The powers that are contained within this charm are ones that no wizard can completely understand. What has happened to Hermione is this. Every once and a while the charm will drain energy from its user. I know this sounds terrible," Ron had given an evil glare to Dumbledore when he told him that, "but it is necessary. In the final battle in which I have no doubt you and Miss Granger will be helping Mr. Potter, this energy reserve will prove invaluable. I promise you that it is all worth it. In the end, the three of you will have to connect you thought so that you can use the charms reserves to use the same spell at the same time. This is what will bring an end to the Dark Lord. Now, I must be off. Here." Dumbledore pulled a small medium sized crystal vial from his robes. The potion inside was a bright blue. "Use this to help her regain her strength. Use it every time she has an attack."

"Professor?" Ron asked as the Headmaster made his way to the door. Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Yes Ronald?"

Ron took a breath. "Are you going to search for another Horcrux?" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. I think I have located Helga Hufflepuff's cup. That's what I was using the maps for when you burst into my room. Now, head back to your common room." Ron nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore out the door.


	13. Out of Her Dreams

A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently everybody! I've been sick…(Blah)…So I haven't been able to update. But I'm back! Here we go!

Chapter 13: Out of Her Dreams

_Flames. Hogsmead was in a blaze, the buildings shooting sparks to the sky. High above a brilliant green skull glittered. All around her people were screaming. Hermione turned around wildly, trying to make sense of everything around her. _

"_Ron! Ron!...RON!" Hermione screamed, trying to find the one piece of security left in the world. _

"_Hermione!" Ron ran towards her. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"_

_Hermione grabbed his hand and they ran towards the edge of the village. "I don't know! I thought they were with-" They stopped dead. A sight more terrifying than anything else met their eyes. Lying spread eagled on the ground next to each other were Harry and Ginny. They were dead._

_Hermione screamed and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around the sobbing Hermione. Suddenly they heard a low hiss behind them and turned slowly. Hermione gasped as she saw the towering black figure before them. Ron clung to her harder._

_Standing before them was none other than Lord Voldemort. _

"_I wondered when you would find them. Yes, this is what remains of the great Harry Potter. So much for my downfall. How could a mere seventeen year old _boy_ defeat me anyway?" _

_Hermione tried to pull out her wand, but Ron held her back. Voldemort laughed. "That's right. You wouldn't want the mudblood killed…"_

_Ron pushed Hermione behind a dust bin and pulled his wand from his pocket. "SHE'S NOT A MUDBLOOD! SECTUMSEM-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_NO!" Hermione scrambled from behind the bin to catch Ron. His eyes were blank and staring. "No…No!" Hermione sobbed. _

"No…No…No…NO!" Hermione sat bolt upright. Panting, she looked around. Ron hurried over to her side by the couch and stroked her hair. "What happened?"


	14. Darkness Stirs…

A/N: I must admit, writing destruction is kinda fun! Ok, well, back to task at hand. Let's visit the dark side.

Chapter 14: Darkness Stirs…

A month had passed since Voldemort had placed the jars in the cave and Liam's situation was becoming desperate. The emerald jar was filling fast and it showed no signs of ebbing.

Liam was curled in a ball against the wall when Voldemort entered. "I know you're awake. I'm not the stupid." He hissed as Liam gave an over exaggerated snore. Liam slowly turned to face the Dark Lord. Voldemort leered down at him. "Have you decided to be any more cooperative?"

Liam shook his head defiantly and turned to face the wall. Voldemort jumped up and pulled him around by the scruff of his neck. "Tell me what you know _now._ I'm sick of waiting. I want that information and I want it now. If you don't tell me, that jar is going to overflow. TELL ME!"

Liam sobbed as he looked up to face death. "He…he…he has a girlfriend…"

…………………………….

Harry's scar jolted with pain. Ginny looked over to him as he clutched his head. "What's wrong Harry? What happened?"

Harry grimaced. "My scar. It's burning…Something's happened. Voldemort's happy…Really happy…"

Ginny looked concerned. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Besides, he's miles away and you cant apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts…"

At that moment, Dumbledore burst into the library where the two had returned to study. "Harry! Come with me, I've found Hufflepuff's cup!"

…………………………...

Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall in his dormitory. _There has to be a way to get her back…Maybe if her precious Ronald was in danger…Yes…But how to do it…_

He sat down on his bed. Flipping through the dark arts books that Snape had left him, he found several tempting looking spells. Suddenly-

"DRACO!"

Draco shoved the book under his pillow and lay down. Pretending to be just waking up he yelled angrily "What do you want you buffoons!"

Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of him. Pointing to the common room they said "Urgent message in the fire!"


	15. When the Cold of Winter Comes

A/N: It's back! I've finally gotten out of my writes block and you can now read the newest installment of the story that I've written with the most reviews! LOL. Thanks guys, I feel loved. Like I said, they don't love me here…they lock me in small rooms with a computer and subject me to my friend poking me saying 'Are you done?...Are you done?..." Nah, just kidding. But thanks guys, really. Ok, enough rambling. STORY!

Chapter 15: When the Cold of Winter Comes…

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and sobbed lightly. "It was…It was him! In Hogsmead. The Death Eaters destroyed everything. The whole village was engulfed in flames! And Harry and Ginny…They were…They were dead! And then he came…He came and killed you!"

Hermione gave a racking sob and Ron pulled her close. "It's ok…Hermione, it's ok. It was all a dream. Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. She thought of an old country song she had heard one when visiting her cousin in America. "It's amazing the way you speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can cut through the dark…"

Hermione looked over to the window. "It's morning…"

Ron rubbed her back. "Yup. What do you have planned for today?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to the library and see if I can find anything about my parents…Or maybe Dumbledore could tell me."

But Ginny had just come downstairs and overheard what Hermione said. "You'll have to go to the library." Sitting down, she continued in a low whisper with scared eyes. "HE found a Horcrux and took Harry with him."

Hermione nodded. "I hope they're ok…"

Ron smiled. "They'll be fine. I know they will."

…………..

Hermione made her way through the cold corridors toward the library. The snow had finally come and it blew past the windows in shimmering swirls. Slipping quietly into the library, she found the old school records and Daily Prophets in a bin by the back window. Pulling the box close, she sat on the window seat and began to dig through. There she found what she was looking for. In the box of old records, she found old house listings, Quidditch records, and many other things. The broom and quaffle were explained immediately- both her parents had been chasers on their house teams. Digging into the house registers, she found another answer. Her mother had been in Ravenclaw and her father in Gryffindor and it also said that both had been prefects. She couldn't believe all this information was here. Here, for everyone to see…Everyone…What if Death Eaters returned? Why would the school leave this information out for anyone to see?...

Hermione placed the files back in the box and made her way to Madame Pince. Leaning her arms on the desk, Hermione looked up. "Excuse me. I was wondering why that box over there containing information about past and current students was left sitting on the floor by the window. What if someone used the information for evil?"

But Madame Pince was staring at Hermione like she was insane. "My dear, what are you talking about? There is no box over there."

Hermione turned. There it was, plain as day. "But Madame Pince-"

"Come dear, you need to leave."

Hermione was pushed to the door. "Fine." Hermione opened the door and left quickly.

……….

Hermione and Ron sat under a tree at the edge of the forest later on, sipping hot chocolate. Hermione was telling Ron about the bizarre happenings in the library. "…and she said there was no box there!" Hermione finished.

Ron looked off in thought. Finally after a few minutes he said, "Maybe…and don't tell me this couldn't work…Maybe Dumbledore enchanted it so only you could see it."

Hermione looked at him as she never had before. "Ron! You're brilliant! That would make perfect sense. Since Dumbledore's off with Harry, he couldn't answer my questions. The box of information told me exactly what I needed...Well…almost…"

Ron looked at her. "Almost? What didn't it explain?"

Hermione looked out across the lake. "It explained the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor crests, the broom, and the quaffle…but that still leaves the cat, the owl, and the stars. I mean, the Hogwarts crest and the wand are obvious…" Hermione looked down to her wrist and turned the bracelet as she looked at the charms. I just don't understand it-"

But Hermione never finished her sentence. At that very moment, five brooms descended to the ground and their riders raced inside. Hermione stood up. "What in the world is going on?"

Ron shielded his eyes and looked towards a black figure running towards them. "That looks like Harry!"

Hermione looked as well. "It is Harry!"

Harry stopped in front of them, out of breath and glasses falling off his nose. He quickly fixed them and looked up. "It's Dumbledore! He's been attacked!"

……………….

Draco smiled to himself as he slipped back into his room. Closing the door silently, he pulled a book out from under his shirt. "Perfect. Just what I was looking for." He sat down on the bed and wiped off the dusty cover. The old, tattered book was a deep blood red in color and its gilt lettered title read "The Darkest of Arts". Draco opened the cover carefully and found the printed number inside. 1541…This book was over four hundred years old…He had been told it was one of the last printed before the wizarding community had banned the book. Turning the charmed pages carefully, he saw many curses, poisons, and what clearly would be Unforgivable Curses if they were known by the ministry. Draco smiled to himself. _This is just what I need. _he thought.

Pulling a small cage of mice that he had been given to practice on out of his bag, he selected a curse. "Hmm…effect: causes victim to…oh my. Causes death within fifteen minutes…" He pulled a struggling mouse from the cage. "Burnifi-" but in mid-curse, he stopped. "What am I doing? I don't want to kill him…Just…" Draco placed the mouse back into the cage and turned the page. "Hmm…Alright. Effect: causes victim to experience the symptoms of the Black Death…NON FATAL" Draco looked hard at the page. "Should I? I want…I don't know…" Draco thought for a moment then a defiant look slid into his eyes. "Yes."

Closing the book, he shrunk it and slipped it into a small locked box in his trunk. Sliding the mice under his bed, he placed his wand back in his pocket and went back to the common room.

………………

Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sobbing quietly. Harry looked over. "It happened so fast…I'm not even sure who it was…"

Ron rubbed Hermione's back and asked Harry, "Did you find the…you-know-what?"

Harry nodded. "But we couldn't touch it. He was attacked right as we went to grab it."

Hermione looked up. "We have to find out who did it."

"But how Hermione? How are we going to find that out?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought back to the box in the library. "I have and idea."


	16. Starless Night Will Cover Day

A/N: I love working on this story, and now that I've given you guys a huge cliff hanger and a lot to think about, I am in HEAVEN! MOO HOO HAHAHAHA! Well, I know you all want to know what happened to dear old Dumbles, the REAL reason only Hermione could see the box, and what those other charms mean, so I'll shut up and tell you! (But maybe not in that order…and maybe not all of it!)

SONG DISCLAIMER: For you Lord of the Rings fans out there, YES. The titles of chapters 15 and 16 ARE from the song 'In Dreams'. I don't own them…I am sad now…

Chapter 16: Starless Night Will Cover Day…

Hermione stood up. "Harry, go get your cloak. I know where we might be able to find some information."

Harry didn't argue, but hurried up to the dormitory. Ron stood also. "Would your idea happen to involve a box only you can see?"

Hermione smiled. "You read my mind."

A few moments later, Harry returned to the common room with the cloak slung over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Pulling the portrait hole open, the three slipped out quietly. The Fat Lady was snoring softly in her portrait, so they had no problems there. It wasn't until they reached the landing for the library that difficulty arose. "Who's there? I know some ickle little firstie is sneaking around where I can't see!"

"Peeves…" Harry muttered. Thinking back to first year he pulled his old trick. "Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his reasons for being invisible."

Peeves didn't say another word. Instead, he rocketed off in the opposite direction. "Good one Harry." Ron said.

Hermione put her finger to her lips and pulled the door open. They slid inside and closed the door. Hermione ripped the cloak off and raced to the back of the library. "No…" she whispered. The box wasn't there.

……………….

_A glint of gold in the distance…Running…They went to grab the piece of the puzzle…A flash of light…Searing pain…darkness…darkness…They were flying now…Soaring above the racing landscape…Deaf to the world…A hard landing…Some men carrying him…More running…A soft pillow…Some potion…Less darkness…_

………………

"Where is it?" Hermione said as loud as she dared. "What is going on? It was here just five hours ago! Who took it?"

Harry and Ron began to feel around for the box. They couldn't see it, but they could still feel it. Hermione began to look behind various shelves and had been searching for around five minutes or so when she heard a gut wrenching yell. Running to the spot where she had heard the scream, she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron was laying spread eagled on the ground petrified and Harry was no where to be seen. Hermione wrenched her wand from her pocket and muttered the counter course. "Ron? Ron, wake up. It's me. It's Hermione."

Ron's eyelids fluttered. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes Ron. What happened?"

Ron sat up. "Well, Harry and I were looking for the box when we heard someone behind us. I never saw who it was but Harry ran after them."

Hermione mused for a moment. "The common room. Let's check there first."

Hermione and Ron made their way quietly out of the library and picked up the abandoned invisibility cloak on their way. Nothing eventful happened on the way back upstairs, but Hermione and Ron found Harry crying freely on the couch in the common room. "Harry?" Hermione said quietly as she sat down next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Harry shoved a piece of parchment at her and didn't look up. Hermione opened the note.

**_I have taken something you'll sorely miss. If you ever wish it returned, you must follow these instructions or face the consequences.  
1) Sever ties with your friends. Weasley and Granger can fend for themselves  
2) Stop your "lessons" with Dumbledore  
3) Meet me in Little Hangleton on the 16th of June. Perhaps then you will be reunited with your treasure_**

"What in the world? What did they take Harry?" Hermione asked, handing the paper to Ron.

Harry looked up, eyes red and bloodshot. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve he said "Ginny."

…………………

Draco Malfoy stood on the Astronomy Tower, deep in thought. He looked up to the sky and let out a long, low sigh. He was sick with himself, for everything he had done. He had to get Hermione back NOW. But how could he do it with out being expelled. He had to stay here no matter what. His place was here. And if he wanted to live long enough to have another chance with Hermione, he had to follow that. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his arm. Looking down he saw the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm blazing. Sighing again, he pulled a chain from his neck. Tapping it with his wand, he gabbed the talisman attached and disappeared into the night.

……………..

Professor McGonagall jumped out of her seat next to Dumbledore's bed in the hospital as the headmaster sat slowly up. "Minerva?" he asked quietly. Professor McGonagall quickly grabbed his hand then shouted "Poppy! Poppy! He's awake!"

A/N: Oh my do I adore cliffhangers. They're very very fun. GOBLET OF FIRE WAS INCREDIBLE! I loved it. Loved it, loved it, loved it. They needed more to the maze though and what was with the Quidditch World Cup? Ah well, there's only so much you can have in a 152 minute movie. If you haven't seen it, GO NOW! LOL. Thanks to my great reviewers!


	17. Screams, Dreams, and Holiday Tears

A/N: I know, I know. I promised answers and all I gave was MORE cliffhangers. Well, I promise that things will start to make sense soon…I hope…Well, on the plus side, we all know that dear old Dumbles is ok. But Ginny…Ok. I'm going to shut up.

I'm warning you that this chapter will jump around quite a bit. Please don't hurt me!

Chapter 17: Screams, Dreams, and Holiday Tears

Draco appeared in the forest with the other Death Eaters several moments after touching the portkey around his neck. Voldemort emerged from the cave dragging Ginny and Liam by the scruff of their necks. Throwing Liam on the ground, he waved his wand to tie him up. Doing the same to Ginny, he turned to face his Death Eaters.

"Now, the time has come! We now have the ability to get all the information we need! This," he said pointing to Ginny, "is Potter's girlfriend!"

The Death Eaters laughed, all except for Draco. Draco bit his lip and pretended to laugh. The less Voldemort noticed about his behavior, the better. Voldemort turned to Liam. "I must say thank you to our young Ravenclaw friend here for telling me this valuable information." Ginny turned her head. "LIAM! HOW COULD YOU?"

Voldemort hissed. "Why don't you tell the Death Eaters how you knew this?"

Liam swallowed. Trying to avoid Ginny's gaze he took a breath. "I'm in Ginny's year…I've had a crush on her since our first year and, well…I've kind of followed her around since. I couldn't deal with the torture…so I…I told him about her!" Dropping his head, silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"I can't believe you Liam. You were my FRIEND. My FRIEND. And you betrayed me. You're just like him!" Ginny shouted, pointing at Pettigrew.

Voldemort clicked his tongue. "Well, well, well…another tale of deception and lies all on my account. How about we relieve your grief Liam?" Liam looked up. Before he or Ginny could react, Voldemort raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Liam's body went limp and Ginny screamed. "NO!"

Voldemort picked Ginny up like a sack of potatoes. Voldemort turned to Draco. "And I must say thank you to our little actor. If Draco hadn't gotten so close to Potter's mudblood friend Hermione Ganger, we never would have gotten Miss Weasley here without a full attack on the school. But don't worry. We'll have that in the end." And with that closing note, he turned and walked into the cave.

……………

Harry had gone to bed. Hermione and Ron however sat in the common room thinking. Finally Hermione voiced her thought of the past five minutes. "How could he have gotten her?"

Ron sighed. "I'm not sure. She's too smart to have done anything dumb."

Hermione nodded. "This is just too weird."

….

_Run…Run…RUN! Flying…darkness…whispers…whispers…who were the whispers…_

Dumbledore's eyes shot open. He looked around and slowly sat up. "Poppy! Poppy! He's awake!"

As the room came into focus, he saw Minerva leaning over him. Poppy ran over with some potion. "Here headmaster. Take this. It will help with the headache I'm sure you have."

As she said that, he realized that he did in fact have a splitting headache. "I remember a flash…We almost had it. We were almost there."

"Now, now. Lie quite Albus. Please, you must rest."

Dumbledore sat up suddenly. "HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

"Albus, you must lie down now. You're not strong enough."

"Terrible things. Terrible terrible things. They've been playing in my mind."

"Albus, you MUST calm down. It was all a dream." Minerva nodded to Poppy who slipped him some more potion.

"Terrible…Terrible things…She isn't safe…" with that Dumbledore slipped back to sleep.

…...

Draco paced his room. _What have I done? How could I have done this? Why am I letting him control me? I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with this. I need Hermione back. He lied to me…HE LIED TO ME!_

Draco threw the book of dark curses against the wall and dissolved to tears. _I have to fix this…I have to…_

Picking up a quill and parchment, he began a letter.

….

Hermione slept in Ron's arms in the common room. Ron stroked her hair. "She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine." he muttered.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed her wrist. "Get off! Get off! It's mine! I will never let you have it!"

Ron's face popped in fear. "Hermione. Hermione! Wake up. You have to wake up!"

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE! NO! NO!" She went quiet for a moment, then- "RON!"

Ron looked even more alarmed. "Hermione, wake up. Wake up Hermione! I'm here. It's Ron. Please wake up!"

Slowly Hermione's screams quieted to mutterings and those dissolved to silence. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Ron? Oh Ron!" She threw her arms around him and cried bitterly.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"Oh Ron…It was terrible. He was trying to take the charm from me but I fought him. When I refused to give it up, he…he…Oh Ron, he killed you!" This brought a fresh stream of tears. "Hermione, it's alright. I'm here with you. I'll never leave you. Never. No matter what I will be on your side and I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Ron…"

Ron leaned in and kissed her.

….

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross at eight o' clock two nights later. Hermione, Ron, and Harry picked up their trunks and slid through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley stood waiting for them, her eyes red with tears. She gave a small yelp and hurried over to hug them. For the first time, Ron didn't protest. "Oh Ron Professor McGonagall sent us an owl as soon as she found out. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Ron pulled away from his mother and shook his head. "Harry and I were jumped in the library and then Hermione and I found Harry in the common room with a note."

Harry looked slowly to Mrs. Weasley. He had not said much over the past few days and felt the entire ordeal was his fault. Mrs. Weasley looked around. "Come on. We'll discuss this at home. Your father is in the car."

They left the station and piled their things into the car. Mr. Weasley also bore the tell tale signs of tears. "Hello everyone. Have a nice term?" They nodded and Mr. Weasley gave a small smile. "That's good. Everyone in then? Good, let's go."

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. No one said much on the way to the Burrow. It wasn't until they had put their things away that the discussion began. Sitting around the kitchen table, Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry. "May we see the note now?"

Harry pulled the crumpled parchment from his jeans pocket and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. It was extremely difficult to read owing to the fact that Harry had read and reread the note so many times. Mrs. Weasley put the note between herself and her husband and they read it silently. Mr. Weasley looked up. "'I have taken something you'll sorely miss…' 'Sever ties with Weasley and Granger…' Whoever sent this to you Harry obviously knows you very well or else has found things out about you from another source."

Harry hung his head. Mrs. Weasley reached across the table and lifted his chin. "This is not your fault Harry. You didn't have any part in this."

"Except that I was dating her." Harry said bitterly. "I told her we should have broken up after the attack last year…But she wouldn't…"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Maybe, but she stayed because she loved you. This is not your fault so stop blaming yourself."

Harry gave a small nod. "I'll try." he muttered.

Mr. Weasley stood up and began to pace. "Who would have been able to take her? None of this makes sense."

Ron and Hermione both shook their heads. Harry looked up to give an idea but instead he gasped and jumped backwards out of his chair and landed hard on the floor.

"What's wrong!" Everyone asked at the same time. All Harry could do was point at the window. Looking out, they all saw what he was staring at.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Hermione could only stare. Ron's jaw dropped. "Bloody…."

Fred and George stood outside the window with two dragons on chains behind them. "What do you think?" Fred asked.

Mr. Weasley regained his senses long enough to yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

George took a step forward. "Calm down dad, they're not real."

"Yeah," Fred jumped in, "They're our newest creations. We came up with them especially for the ministry. It's a spell that transfigures a harmless dog into a dragon."

"They're for security…And to scare the pants off of the Death Eaters." George finished. Mr. Weasley fell into his chair. "You two…"

Hermione broke into a smile. "They're brilliant!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "She has a point."

Fred pulled a bag from under the window. "By the way, Happy Christmas!"

George nodded. "We came to stay for the holidays!"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Do you think they know?" he whispered.

Mrs. Weasley had over heard and nodded. "We told them."

Fred bowed his head. "We were trying to cheer this place up a little. Don't think we don't care about our little sister."

Suddenly there was a crack and two women appeared behind Fred and George. One was taller than the other with black hair to the middle of her back with red tips. Her green eyes sparkled and she glared at Fred with her arms crossed. The other was a little shorter with platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She put her hands on her hip and stared at George. The boys took a step back, knowing they were in trouble. Suddenly the one with black hair yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" She smacked Fred upside the head and rolled her eyes. The blonde joined in. "YOU JUST LEFT US BACK THERE!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons. "And who pray tell are these lovely young ladies?"

Fred smiled. "These are our lovely girlfriends. Everyone, meet Aella." The girl with black hair gave a small nod.

George stepped forward. "And this is Ailis." The blonde gave a small wave of her hand.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "This is Ron, Hermione, Harry, and my husband Arthur."

As they heard Harry's name, Ailis and Aella looked over and spotted the scar. Ailis looked up. "Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, I am."

Aella laughed. "Fred, when you told us your brother had a friend named Harry, we didn't know you meant Harry Potter!"

Fred shrugged. "Slipped my mind. So what were you two yelling about?"

Aella and Ailis looked at each other then turned to Fred and George. "YOU LEFT US IN THE SHOP WITH A BUNCH OF SCREAMING GIRLS WHO WANTED LOVE POTIONS FOR BOYS FOR SOME STUPID CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

George turned to Fred. "They're so cute when they're mad."

Ailis smacked him upside the head. "They almost broke down the storage room door!"

Aella nodded. "There was one who was really trying to get in. I think she said her name was Romilda Vane or something of the like."

Harry blushed. "I'm guessing this was at the Hogsmead branch?"

Ailis nodded. "Yes. They're all on a hormone train, I'm telling you."

Fred and George bowed towards the door. "After you ladies."

Ailis and Aella grabbed their bags of Christmas gifts and marched inside. Fred and George smiled. Mrs. Weasley pointed to the stairs. "Fred and George, you can go to your old room. Ailis and Aella can stay in Bill and Charlie's old room."

The four climbed up the stairs leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley downstairs. "They seem nice." Ron said after a minute.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes they do. I hope they stay. It'll be good for Fred and George to have someone."

….

That evening Mrs. Weasley made a special dinner for Christmas Eve. Hermione had spent a few hours wrapping presents and was now helping Mrs. Weasley finish dinner. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George played Quidditch in the orchard with Ailis and Aella cheering. An hour later Hermione called out "Dinner! Come on you guys!"

The boys landed and Fred and George took Aella and Ailis's hands. They sat down and Harry noticed the clock for the first time that visit. Ginny's hand was pointing at mortal peril and he couldn't bear to look at it. The dinner was quite huge. The meal consisted of turkey, puddings, potatoes, vegetables, and of course, wizard crackers. Hermione and Ron pulled one together and Ron placed a large feather hat on Hermione's head. Harry turned to Fred and George. "So you started a shop in Hogsmead?"

Fred nodded. "Eets, oin ally ood."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard of swallowing, Fred?"

Fred swallowed his mouthful of pudding and started again. "Yeah. It's going really good."

Mr. Weasley was in conversation with Ailis and Aella. "So where did my boys meet you two?"

Aella swallowed some of the pudding she had tried off of Fred's plate. "We met them at a Quidditch match last summer in Monaghan."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I'm guessing they told you they were beaters for Gryffindor for five and a half years?"

Ailis nodded. "Yeah. We heard about the, how did George put it? Oh yeah, the 'evil toad woman' that kicked them off the team."

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Yes, Delores is quite like a toad now that I think about it. What school did you two go to? Not Hogwarts or you would have met before."

Aella nodded. "We went to Beauxbatons. Our mother didn't really like the idea of us learning potions from a…well…Snape." She couldn't think of the best way to put her mother's exact words to describe Snape to Mr. Weasley. Although she had called him a "miserable excuse for a wizard who should have been thrown off the polar ice cap ages ago".

Ron looked up when he heard Beauxbatons. "Hey! Did you come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament?"

Ailis looked over to Aella. "Well…Uh, well yes."

Aella glanced at Ron. "Wait…Weren't you that little boy who was chasing after Fleur?"

Ron turned beet red and turned away. Harry gasped. "You were the blonde twins!"

Ailis nodded. "Yeah. We didn't really pay much attention to the Hogwarts boys though. They were all obsessed with Fleur."

Fred and George held back smiles. Fred decided to break the news. "She's married to our older brother Bill."

Ailis and Aella gasped. "So _that's _who she was talking about!"

Mrs. Weasley butted in. "You two are twins as well?"

Aella nodded. "Yeah. I dyed my hair though because I was sick of being mixed up with Ailis."

"We looked exactly alike when we were younger. The only way our mother could tell us apart was because I kept changing my appearance every five minutes." Ailis said.

Hermione looked up. "You're a Metamorphagus?"

"Yeah. See? Check this out." Ailis scrunched her face as they had seen Tonks do so many times. A second later her blonde hair was purple, her nose was pointier with a stud through it, and her eyes were black. She changed back a minute later.

Mr. Weasley spoke up. "A good friend of ours is a Metamorphagus. Do you know Nymphadora Tonks?"

Ailis shook her head. "No I don't."

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley. "When are she and Professor Lupin getting married anyway?"

Mrs. Weasley swallowed her roll and closed her eyes to think. A moment later she said, "I believe Remus said something about next July. He and Tonks want to get married in the summer."

The rest of the meal was quiet and after the table was cleared, Ron took Hermione's hand and pointed outside. Hermione nodded and they slipped through the door. Snow was falling lightly and they made their way to the orchard. Sitting on a bench Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you think of Fred and George's girlfriends?"

Hermione smiled. "They seem nice. I really like them. I must admit though, you've got to agree that it was funny that they remembered you."

Ron scowled. "Oh yes. Wonderful. They remembered me as the 'little boy who was chasing after Fleur'".

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well they didn't know your name then."

Ron was about to answer when he heard giggling from behind a bush. He put his finger to his lips to tell Hermione to stay quiet and he stood up slowly. Looking over the hedge behind the bench her saw Fred and George with Aella and Ailis. Ron put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Remembering the grief they had given him about Lavendar the previous year, Ron said very loudly, "GET A ROOM!" and quickly ducked. He timed it just right because the next second a shoe flew over the hedge right where Ron's head had been. Ron laughed. Taking Hermione's hand he said, "Come on. Let's go inside."

They walked back down to the house as the snow continued to fall.

…

Harry woke the next morning to Ron hitting him with a pillow. "Will you get up? It's Christmas! Get your butt out of bed so we can go wake up Fred and George!"

Harry pulled on his dressing gown and hurried down the hall with Ron. They threw the door open and quickly found a pair of shoes perfect for the job. It took all their will not to laugh. Fred was scrunched together like an inchworm on his stomach with his mouth hanging open. George was half hanging off the bed with a small pool of drool forming on his pillow. Taking careful aim they threw the shoes at Fred and George. The two jumped up as the shoes hit them in the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Fred bellowed, holding his hand to the side of his head. Ron simply said. "It's Christmas."

Fred and George flew out of bed and ran to the next door down the hall. Banging on the door they yelled, "OY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ailis and Aella walked sleepily out of the room in their nightgowns. Ailis's was a cap sleeved light purple that reached to the ground and Aella's was a knee length dark blue with spaghetti straps. Ron ran the opposite way and banged his fists on the door to Ginny's room. "Hermione wake up, it's Christmas!"

Hermione emerged wearing light blue pajama pants with a pink tank top. "I'm up, I'm up." She muttered. Ron's face fell, _Why does my girlfriend have to be so darn_ _conservative_. The group hurried down stairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already sitting in the living room drinking coffee. Mr. Weasley sat his mug down. "Well, I guess that means our quiet morning is over."

Fred and George took their cue and raced to the tree faster than Ron, Harry, and Hermione put together. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, they tore open presents from their parents, Ron, Charlie, Bill, each other, and their girlfriends. After they were finished Harry, Ron and Hermione deemed it safe to take their turn. By the time there was a mountain of wrapping paper on the floor, Harry had received sweets from Hagrid, a new Quidditch tactics book from Ron, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book from Hermione, and the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Ron had received basically the same things, but Harry had given him a broom servicing kit and Hermione a Chudley Cannons scarf and sweater. Hermione had also received the same gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, but Harry had gotten her an Arithmancy book, her parents had sent her a dentist's kit of toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss. Enclosed was a note. "We know you receive sweets from your friends anyway!" Hermione laughed. "That's mum and dad!"

Later that day, the Quidditch matches continued. It was all Harry could do not to think of Ginny. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she…Harry couldn't bring himself to say it…alive?

….

The next few days were quiet. Fred and George had left with Aella and Ailis and the next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts. As Harry and Ron were packing their things for the return, Hermione came in and sat on Ron's bed. Sighing she began to speak. "I'm worried about Ginny."

Harry turned away from her and took a deep breath to keep from crying. Ron nodded. "I am too…But she's tough. Whatever's going on…she can handle it."

Harry nodded slowly. "But that doesn't make me feel any better."

Hermione stood up slowly. Standing in front of the small window Hermione leaned on the window sill. "Maybe they've heard something back at school."

Harry wanted to scream _"Then why haven't they told us anything? I mean, this is her family!" _but instead he kept calm. "Then why haven't they sent an owl?" Hermione turned quickly. "I was just trying to stay optimistic!"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Ron walked over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's not your fault mate. And you know my parents don't blame you at all."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know…"

Hermione started to wind up to smack him upside the head, but lowered her arm. "Please Harry. We don't need a repeat of fifth year. This isn't going to come out all right just because you're blaming yourself. So please let the angst go away. It's not helping."

Harry nodded again. Ron snapped his trunk shut. "Done!"

Hermione smiled. "Good. So what did you two think of Ailis and Aella?"

Harry shrugged as he threw some robes back into his trunk. "They seemed nice. What about you, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. They're just like Fred and George, huh?"

Hermione smiled. "I think they're perfect for Fred and George. I think it's wicked that they're twins as well."

Just then Mrs. Weasley called upstairs, "All right! All of you to bed! It's an early morning tomorrow!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine…" Ron gave Harry a look that plainly said, "Excuse me." and he followed Hermione to her room. Hermione opened the door and Ron slipped inside after her. Sitting down on the bed with Hermione, he stroked her hair. "Well, it's back to the grindstone tomorrow."

Hermione sighed. "I know…"

Ron looked around at her. "What's wrong? You love school."

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "I know, but…I don't know. It's just…too much stress you know? With N.E.W.T.S coming and all…"

Ron turned her head towards his. "Hermione, you will be fine. You've always done wonderfully on exams. Look at the O.W.L.S. You had how many?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron…"

He put his finger to his lips to silence her. "You know, I meant it when I said I loved you." He put his lips to hers. Hermione didn't know what was happening, but soon the kissing intensified. Finally her brain began to work again. "Ron…" She pulled away and realized that her sweatshirt was on the bed. "Ron!" She gasped. "I…no. I…I love you too, but no. No. No. No. Kissing is fine…But nothing more."

Ron nodded. "I don't know what happened. I'm really sorry Hermione." He and Hermione stood up. Ron gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the ghoul in the attic bite!"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Good night silly." Ron left the room and Hermione sank down onto the bed. _What happened? How did….Did we almost…Oh my gosh…_

Hermione pulled her pajamas on and slid into bed.

…

Ron lay awake long after Harry had drifted to sleep. _Did we almost…What if she hadn't…I can't…_ Ron was terrified by what had almost happened. Pulling his blankets over his head he forced himself to sleep.

…

The next morning was hectic to say the least. After several scratches from Crookshanks, an owl hissy fit from Pig, and Hedwig being…well, Hedwig, it was four very disgruntled wizards who climbed into Mr. Weasley's flying car. "HURRY UP RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron had decided to pop back into the house for a piece of toast…At 10:30.

"RON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Harry yelled.

"RON! PLEASE HURRY UP!" Hermione yelled. Naturally, Ron came running.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Ron yelled back. "Jeeze, it's a flying car. It's takes how long to get to London?"

"We also have to get your things on a trolley and you on the train! Now HURRY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back. Ron grumbled as he climbed into the car next to Hermione and slid his arm around her shoulder.

The ride to the station was quiet. As they pulled into the parking lot, Ron laughed. "See mum? Fifteen minutes to spare!" Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Let's go you three."

No one quite knew what to say as the trio wheeled their trolleys around to face the barrier. Harry turned and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "I'll write if we hear anything, I promise."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Thank you Harry. You know how much that means."

Harry turned back around. "Let's go guys."

A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS! This is my present to you since I won't be updating until about the second week of January. (Don't you just love District orchestra?) Anyway, I hope you like it! The next chapter will…hopefully…be in the works a little after New Years, so…YAY! Again, Happy Christmas everyone. (I don't play into political correctness. As soon as I catch wind that they want to change it from Snowmen to Snowpeople, I'm catching a plane to the U.K.) What was I saying? Oh yes!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS FROM UNDOMIEL8 AND SCORPIO SORCERESS!

ATTENTION: I just found out that our school has BLOCKED fan fiction, so I have to go to the library to update. I'm really sorry, but this way I can give you much longer chapters. Sorry everyone.

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR!


	18. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N: The theory on Horcruxes in this chapter is my pure opinion. I have not seen any drafts for book 7. (Although that CERTAINLY would ROCK!) If you wanna discuss them, leave a review!

**Chapter 18: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Voldemort backed Ginny into a corner. "Happy Christmas, my dear. Do I get my Christmas bonus? A little information?"

Ginny shook her head rigorously.

"Now my dear, my patience is running dry. Tell me what I want to know, NOW!"

Ginny shook her head again. "Never! I'll never tell you!"

Voldemort began to walk away. Suddenly he turned back and-

A flash of light.

…

Harry was aroused that night by someone shaking him. "Harry. Harry, get up. NOW!"

Harry slowly sat up and placed his glasses on his face. Blinking, he saw Dumbledore standing in front of him. "Professor! What are you-"

"No time to explain Harry. Get dressed and get your broom. I've found the locket."

Harry hurried into his clothes and grabbed his Firebolt. Dumbledore led him to the Astronomy tower and they took off into flight. Dumbledore looked over to Harry and began to explain the mission. "Now Harry, I have discovered that the locket in Grimmauld Place is indeed the Horcrux. I also realized through many sleepless nights in the hospital wing that the other Horcrux was none other than Tom's Special Services to the School Award. What better trophy than the one that gave him so much adoration. We will return to the cup soon enough, but for now we must focus on what we know."

Harry looked at the headmaster in astonishment. "How did you destroy it professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A special spell that I worked up myself. It also makes it possible to know it was indeed a Horcrux. As the item melts, it gives a soft scream and emits black smoke. His trophy was indeed a Horcrux. Now how are we to approach this mission? There is a meeting in the kitchen at the moment. No one can know we are there. I haven't even told members of the Order about the Horcruxes for fear of one of them being tortured."

Harry nodded. Suddenly he smiled. "A dissalussionment charm! Moody used one on me the first time I traveled to Grimmauld Place!"

"An excellent idea Harry."

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Finally landing in front of the old house, Dumbledore tapped Harry on the head. "There you go my boy. Now, we need to get to the study."

They climbed the stairs to the old study with only one close call with Tonks. As they fumbled in the dark study, (they hadn't dared light any lamps), Harry made his way to the case in the corner. As he felt around, he groaned. "It's not here…"

As Dumbledore lit his wand for a better look, Harry brightened. "Kreacher! Sirius told me that Kreacher always took things to keep them from being thrown away!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I guess I'm going to the meeting. Now Harry, you must find the locket as quickly as you can. Only I can see you so find me once you are ready to leave." Harry nodded and walked out the door. Dumbledore was greeted warmly in the kitchen and Harry slipped into the pantry. Luck was shining down on him as he saw that Kreacher wasn't there. Harry reached under the boiler into his den and felt something cold. Grabbing it, he pulled his hand from the den with a squeak. He had closed his hand on a broken piece of glass from a picture frame and blood began to drip from the cut on his palm. Dropping the glass onto Kreacher's blanket, he reached in again. This time his hand closed on a chain. Harry grinned madly as he saw the locket dangling from his fist. The smile died however as Kreacher came into the pantry. Harry backed away against the wall and he heard Dumbledore saying, "It's alright, I can find the crisps!" He walked in and saw Kreacher standing there. "Now Kreacher, why don't you go to sleep?" Kreacher growled. "No." Dumbledore was ready for that answer and quickly performed a sleeping charm. Harry began to stand up when his head collided with the lowest shelf. Hurrying out of the way of falling boxes, Tonks, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley hurried over. "What happened Professor?" Tonks asked.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I pulled the wrong box and the entire thing tumbled down. Just go back and I'll clean this up." They left and Dumbledore quickly fixed the shelf and returned its contents to it. "Come on Harry. Did you get it?" he whispered. Harry nodded and hurried out the door. Seeing Dumbledore making his way to his seat, he sat in the corner and saw Tonks laying her head on Lupin's shoulder, very obviously close to sleeping. Dumbledore came out and sat down. "Now what were we discussing?"

Moody cracked his wooden leg on the floor. "Ginny Weasley."

Harry stiffened and listened in. Molly began, "Harry had a note! A note from the captor!"

Dumbledore nodded. "And do you have this note?" Molly quickly pulled it from her pocket and handed it to him. Reading over the note, he said, "When was she taken?"

"December 22," Moody growled.

Dumbledore nodded. "I haven't heard anything else about this at all, but I will certainly be on the lookout. Does anyone want to begin a group to investigate this?"

Moody, Molly, Tonks, and Lupin all raised their hands. Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then. Let me know if you find anything. Unfortunately I must return to the school. We will be in contact."

As he stood up, Harry followed suit. They left through the door together and hurried outside. Dumbledore took the locket and set it on the ground. "Meltisia." he murmured. Suddenly the locket melted and a soft scream emitted along with black smoke. Harry smiled. "Only three more. The cup…The snake…And Voldemort himself." Dumbledore hit Harry's head again and the charm lifted. As they mounted their brooms, a voice sounded behind them. "What do you think you're doing?" the voice asked. Dumbledore stopped dead and turned to face the voice. He stared back into dark cloaked face in horror.

A/N: WHOO HOO! Chapter 18 is done and 19 is started! WHEEEEEEE! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short. I had it all written (7 pages in Word) and then it somehow was deleted. I had to rewrite it and I forgot some of the things in the chapter, therefore, it became shorter…um…4 pages shorter…(It's now 3 pages in Word). But anyway, we're getting onto the adventure so that's a good thing! ((smiles nervously)) Please don't hurt me!


	19. When Words Run Dry

A/N: I'm sorry this has been taking so long. I've been so incredibly busy lately that I haven't had time to update. Thanks for being patient with me guys!

**ALSO: **To fix the continuity problem between chapter 17-20, Dumbledore extended the holiday for a few days because of the Horcruxes. THANKS! ((blows a kiss)) MWAH!

**Chapter 19: When Words Run Dry**

Ron sat in the common room with Hermione as they waited for Harry to return. Hermione stared into the fire while Ron absentmindedly stroked her hair. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron…We need to talk about what happened over the holiday."

Ron sighed and sat up as Hermione turned to face him. "Hermione…I don't know what happened. I really don't. All I know is that one minute we were kissing and the next your sweatshirt was on the bed."

Hermione nodded. "I know…But…What if…What if we had?..." she trailed off. Ron took over as he could tell she was uncomfortable. He shook his head. "Hermione…"

"Ron. Wait. This is it isn't it?" Hermione said. "Like in The Phantom of the Opera. 'To the moment when words run dry'. It's just…I don't know. I love you. Don't get me wrong, but…I'm not ready."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Neither am I."

Hermione gave him a hug and pulled him close. "I know."

Ron looked down and said, "Well can I still do this?" Ron kissed her and Hermione seemed to melt, he kissed her so sweetly. Breaking the kiss, she looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, you can still do that."

Ron grinned and kissed her again. Hermione looked up to the window. "I'm getting worried…Where is Harry?"

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not sure…I'm positive he went with Professor Dumbledore though, so it had to have been for a Horcrux."

Hermione nodded and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "You said they left around midnight, right?"

"Yes." Ron said as Hermione lifted her head.

"Ron, it's almost 3:30…"

"Hermione, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. After all, Harry's with Dumbledore isn't he?"

Hermione sighed and placed her head back on Ron's shoulder. "I guess you're right…"

Ron leaned his head on top of Hermione's. "Tell you what Hermione. You go ahead and go to sleep. I'll keep watch and let you know if I see any sign of anything, alright?"

Hermione nodded while stifling a yawn. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

-

"I said, what do you think you're doing!" The owner of the dark cloaked face said.

Dumbledore straightened. "You are not supposed to be here."

Again the voice rang, "I don't care! I want to know! What are you doing?"

Dumbledore sighed. Harry looked from one wizard to the other. "Um…Professor? What's going on?"

Dumbledore took a step forward. "Lower your hood and let him see."

The figure waited a moment, then lowered the hood that covered its face. There, with long, dark blue hair and matching eyes, stood Tonks. "What did you do to that locket!" she demanded again.

Dumbledore sighed. "Nymphadora, you can not possibly understand what just happened. All I will tell you is that in destroying that locket, we brought ourselves one step closer to defeating Lord Voldemort."

Tonks shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name, but continued. "That belonged to my family and you just destroyed it!"

Harry looked to Dumbledore. "Maybe a Fidelius Charm?"

Dumbledore nodded excitedly. "Perfect idea my boy!" Taking his wand from his pocket, Dumbledore said to Tonks, "If you want to know, it has to be under a Fidelius Charm."

Tonks stood for a moment, staring at the old man as if he was mad. Finally she said, "Fine."

Dumbledore took her hand and pulled Harry's in also. "Now," he said, "I will tell you what I did. That locket contained a bit of Lord Voldemort's soul. It was an object called a Horcrux and we can not kill Voldemort until all seven are destroyed." Tapping his wand onto their hands he said, "Fidelieas!" A silver chain appeared around their hands and made it's way to Dumbledore's heart. Once it disappeared, he continued, "I am now Secret Keeper of this information. No one will be able to torture it out of you and only I can tell the other." Tonks nodded, slightly pale from learning what had been contained in the headquarters. Swallowing she said, "So how many of those…Horcruzes are left?"

Dumbledore smiled. "There are three more _Horcruxes_ left. We have destroyed four of them. The only ones left are the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, The Dark Lord's snake, Nagini, and The Dark Lord himself. Now my dear, please return to the meeting. Harry and I must go. By the way…I must ask…Why did you follow us in the first place?"

Tonks grinned. "Harry dropped this in there. I thought maybe it was yours." Tonks pulled out Harry's wand from a pocket. "Wotcher Harry!" Tonks turned and walked back into Grimmauld Place as it shrank back down to invisible. Dumbledore smiled. "Now we can leave Harry."

They mounted their brooms and launched themselves quickly back to Hogwarts.

-

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up!" Hermione lifted her head and look around. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. Ron smiled. "About 4:15. I thought maybe you would like to know that Harry is coming through the portrait hole right now."

Hermione sat up and jumped from the couch. "Oh Harry! You're alright!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm great! We destroyed another Horcrux, Dumbledore destroyed one over break, and we've only got three more- the cup, the snake, and Voldemort!"

Hermione smiled. "You're a bit too excited Harry. I think sleep deprivation is setting in. You'd better go to bed."

"Yeah…Yeah, bed…Alright…Ok then…See you all in the morning…" Harry slowly climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm and Ron started to follow him. "Goodnight love. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight." She turned and made her way to her own dorm in the quiet of the very early morning.

A/N: How do you like it? I'm really hoping you do! If you've got any suggestions, I'm open to them, just hit the review button! (hint hint hint!)

Thank you to Scorpio Sorceress who read and edited this chapter! You rock!


	20. Owl Post

A/N: "HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE!" (To quote Andy and Matt!) Chapter 20 for Hermione's Secret is here! YAY! ((Sweeps off her imaginary hat)) Yay me...And my loving fans. You guys are awesome. I would not be writing this if you weren't reading it! I want to thank the Academy, the producers, the dir-((trapdoor drops open under her)) NOOO! ((small voice)) Ok…point taken…get back to writing…

**Chapter 20: Owl Post**

The next morning neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione woke up before ten. In fact, if it hadn't been for the owl pecking away at the window, Harry doubted he would have woken up at all. Rubbing his eyes and muttering curses to the bird, Harry walked over to the window and opened it. As the owl flew in, Harry looked outside. The sloping grounds were covered in even more snow than before and more drifted to the ground. Harry closed the window and looked at the bird sitting on his trunk preening itself. Harry walked over to it and took the letter from it. "Thanks mate…" Harry stroked the bird's feathers and watched it take off. It began to show off and as it looped through the air, it tried to fly out the closed window.

WHACK!

Harry shook his head and set the letter on his bed. "That's what you get for showing off…" he muttered. Harry bent over and picked up the bird. The bird however, its pride shattered, leapt out of Harry's arms and hovered in front of the window. Harry opened it and watched the owl fly away. Harry closed the window once again and walked back over to the bed and the letter. Harry sat down and slit the scroll open. Reading silently to himself he read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you and Dumbledore made it safely back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry for giving you such a fright last night, but I was a bit terrified! Now that I know the truth, that was you who knocked everything over in the pantry, wasn't it? Oh I'm glad to know I'm not the only clumsy one! _

It was here that Harry noticed some drops of blood on the parchment. Scratching his head, he continued to read.

_Speaking of which, I'm sorry for the blood. I cut my finger off making lunch. Molly had to magic it back on…Well! Away from that incredibly happy subject! Harry, I have to know…What other Horcruxes are there? I know I should be asking Professor Dumbledore about this, but I'm still very shaken up about the entire thing…I can't even tell Remus…But Harry, I must know. Have you destroyed any others? How many are there? What are they?_

_I do hope you're well Harry. Give Ron and Hermione my regards. Until later, take care. _

_Tonks._

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He placed it on his bedside table and began to pull off his pajama pants to get dressed for the day. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes as he stretched. " 'orning Harry…" Ron sat up slowly and pulled himself from bed. Looking over at the bedside table he noticed the letter. "Who's that from then?" Ron yawned. Harry smiled. "It's from Tonks. She asked me to tell you hello for her." Ron nodded and slowly stood up. "I've never been as tired as…" Ron yawned again. "As last night…" Ron sleepily pulled off his pajamas and pulled on his jeans and a sweater. It was five minutes before he realized that he was trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of his sock. Harry doubled over laughing. "Oh shut up Harry!" Ron laughed. Throwing his pillow at Harry, the two gave into a fit of laughter and fun they had not had in far too long.

Hermione slipped through the door to investigate the yells coming from the boy's dorm. She slapped a hand over her eyes as she realized that the giant pillow fight was not only fueled by Harry, Seamus, and Dean in their boxers, but Neville was cheering it on in the same state. Hermione stamped her foot, "Why can't _Ron_ be the one in his boxers?" she thought, for Ron was the only one of the boys who was dressed.

Hermione sighed and removed her hand from her eyes. Looking around, she saw the only pillow left on Neville's bed and she quickly ran to grab it. Taking careful aim at Neville, she threw the pillow and watched as it hit him squarely on the back of the head. Neville squeaked and turned around. Seeing Hermione standing behind him, he grabbed the pillow from the floor, covered his boxers, and hid in the corner. Seamus yelled, "Oy Neville what are you do-AHHH!" Seamus grabbed his pillow as well and dove underneath his blankets. Dean had turned at the same time as Seamus and had artfully jumped into the open (and for some unknown reason) empty trunk at the foot of Seamus's bed. Harry and Ron were still fighting when Harry noticed that the others were gone. "Where did- WHOA!" Harry abandoned his pillow completely and slid underneath his bed. Ron looked down to his clothing, back up to Hermione, and down again. Wincing, he muttered, "Oh CRAP…" Hermione whipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Ron flew back onto the bed and Hermione replaced her wand to her pocket. Smiling maniacally and rubbing her hands together she said, "I win."

The boys blushed and Harry stood up. "Ok ok ok…Yes, you win. Now, may we please get dressed?"

Ron jumped off the bed and walked over to Hermione. "What do you mean 'we'" Slipping his arm through Hermione's, they left the dorm to the sounds of the pillow fight being rekindled. Hermione laughed. "Boys." Ron turned to tease her, "Now what do you mean by that?" Shaking her head, Hermione smiled. "Just boys. There's no explanation for you." Ron mockingly punched her in the arm. "You mean you never have pillow fights in the _girls_ dorm?" "Oh you don't WANT to see what we do in there." Hermione joked. Ron's face dropped. "Do I even _want_ to ask?" Hermione shook her head, and then broke into laughter. "Oh Ron, you know I'm kidding."

As they entered the common room, Hermione saw that it was empty as everyone who had returned from holiday was at breakfast. She spotted a medium sized package on the table and pointed it out to Ron. Ron nodded and walked over. While there usually was nothing out of the ordinary about a package, this particular one had an odd feeling to it. Ron picked it up and read the name on the tag. _Best regards to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. May this package find you in good health. A friend. _Hermione walked over to join Ron and read the tag. Ron pointed to the package in his hand. "Should we open it? It could be dangerous…" Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure…Perhaps you should go and get Harry. His name's on this too." Ron nodded again and hurried up the stairs to find Harry. Hermione picked up the package and turned it over in her hand. It was a long, somewhat oddly shaped package in simple brown wrapping. Maybe it was books and quills…Or maybe it wasn't.

Ron and Harry returned and Hermione heard Ron filling him in. "…'in good health, A friend'. I don't know Harry. It seems kind of wooly to me." Harry took the package from Hermione and turned it over himself. He looked over to Hermione. "Have you done any charms or anything? You know, checked it out?" Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. Do you want me to?" Harry nodded. "It couldn't hurt." Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and tapped the package. Nothing. "It's fine…No Dark Magic on it…" Harry and Ron pulled on the string and Hermione stepped back. As the wrapping fell away, they saw that the package contained a wand, a Hogwarts robe, and…a star pendant on a silver chain. They were Ginny's. They let out a collective gasp and Ron found a piece of parchment inside the package. Harry picked up the necklace and closed his eyes. "I gave this to her for her last birthday…" Ron stamped his foot on the ground as he read the parchment then threw his arms down in disgust, the parchment falling to the floor. Hermione gently picked it up and read aloud,

_Potter, Weasley, and Granger:_

_I thought I made my instructions perfectly clear. Because you have not followed them, Miss Weasley has been taught a lesson in respecting her elders…And superiors. Here are a few of her things that I decided should be returned. After all, she doesn't need them. If you want her back, I may listen to your pleas, but then again, there is a small chance I won't. Enjoy the rest of your holidays…While you can._

_A friend_

_P.S. You know Potter your girlfriend threw an **awful **fit when I took that necklace. I hope it wasn't expensive. She may not get to wear it again. And that would be a terrible waste of such a lovely piece of work._

A/N: ((evil maniacal laughter from Scorpio Sorceress as she proofreads the chapter))

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron standing by the window with his head resting on the pane. Hermione walked over. "Ron…" Ron shook his head and sank down to the floor and rested his head in his hands. "I can't deal with this anymore…I can't take not knowing what's going on and the fact that my little sister, my _only _sister may have been killed and I don't know! It's just…I can't take it any more." Hermione slid onto her knees to kneel beside Ron. As she comforted him, Harry watched the window as a dark shape grew in the distance. "Er…There's something coming." Hermione and Ron looked up and saw that an owl was flying towards the window. Ron shook his head. "It'll be another letter to tell me she's dead, you just watch."

Harry ripped the letter from the owl as it landed on the window sill and the owl took flight again instantly. Harry scanned the letter. "Oh my God. You two may want to read this _now_." Hermione and Ron hurried to the window Harry stood in front of and ripped the letter from Harry's hands. Ron scanned it as Hermione read over his shoulder.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_I have a terrible confession to make. Voldemort has been using me to obtain information about you. I didn't want to tell him, but he used Legillimency to make me tell. It's my fault that Ginny's gone. But I can help you get her back. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 7. We have to plan this carefully. _

_Draco_

Ron's eyes blazed and as he turned to face Hermione and Harry, they thought they could see hints of red floating through. "I'll…I'll get him." He hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll make him pay. He won't get away with this. HE WON'T GET AWAY!"

Ron shredded the parchment in two and raced towards the boy's dorm, slamming the door behind him so hard the portrait next to it fell to the floor. Hermione could feel tears in her eyes, but held them back and slowly turned to look at Harry. She was happy to know that he was not as enraged as Ron, but the look in his eyes made her feel guilty. Harry sank onto the couch, staring in disbelief at the parchment lying on the floor. Hermione was torn between the two, not knowing who to comfort first. Harry's eyes were turning red and she could see the lump in his throat growing. She walked over and sat down next to Harry. "Harry?..." Harry shook his head and simply said, "I need to think." Hermione nodded and stood to walk to the door for the boy's dorm. Suddenly she stopped. Turning back towards the portrait hole she said to Harry "I need to go to the library."

Harry sat up quickly. "Why?"

Hermione smiled. "I just have to. I'll be back .Tell Ron, ok?" Harry nodded and Hermione hurried out the portrait hole and into the hall. The windows were covered with snow and much of the sunlight was blocked. Hermione turned down the hallway, and hurried down the stairs. Instead of turning to go to the library however, she continued straight towards the dungeons. Down in the dank, dark, dusty halls, she passed the portrait concealing the Slytherin common room and stopped in front of the next one. It was a portrait of a young witch with very long black hair and dark blue robes embroidered with silver stars. Hermione took a deep breath and muttered "Draconis". The witch nodded and the portrait swung from the wall. Hermione looked into the dark room and saw that it was incredible. The dark stone walls looked like those in the Slytherin common room because of the look of water. Large green and silver chairs and couches surrounded the large fireplace from which the only light in the room emitted. She saw Draco sitting against the far couch, his head resting against the arm rest, his eyes staring into the fire. She took a tentative step towards him, then released all boundaries and strode over to sit down beside him. "How could you?"

Draco looked up and looked her in the eyes. "I told you…It couldn't be helped. He _knows_ Hermione. When you've been questioned by him you'll under-" "I UNDERSTAND NOW!" she yelled back. Draco had pushed himself into the couch. "I know you're mad…But…Try to understand! You can't keep anything from him!" Hermione turned her back to him. "I don't know how I can trust you." Draco nodded. "I know…" He stood up and took her hand. "Hermione, I swear to you that it was completely and utterly out of my control. I did not give him the information willingly. And Hermione…I can't even…How can I make you…" Suddenly he stopped, pulled her close, and kissed her. Hermione's brain went blank and she completely let herself go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Pulling away, she smiled. "Draco…I believe you."

---

Ron sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had chased Neville, Dean, and Seamus from the room with a deafening roar of "GET OUT NOW, YOU IDIOTS!" The boys, completely taken by surprise of his rage, sprinted from the room and left him to his rampage. He had ripped open his trunk and whipped his books against the wall. His lantern was smashed into the window, and his bedclothes strewn over the floor. He now lay in a silent rage, a time bomb ready to explode at any moment. Harry, quite frightened by Ron's rampage which could be heard throughout the seventh floor, slowly ascended the stairs. He saw Ron now lying on his stomach sobbing quietly. He took an apprehensive step towards Ron. "Ron? Is it ok if I come in?"

Ron didn't look up. Instead he raised his arm slightly and held up his thumb. Harry nodded and walked over to sit on his own bed next to Ron's. He wanted to make a joke but decided that he didn't want to deal with the black eye that was a major possibility. Instead he took a breath and said, "All we can do is wait until seven. You know he'll be in his dorm. He's not as stupid as we think. He knows you'll beat him to a pulp."

Ron now raised his head. "That is a major understatement." Ron growled through clenched teeth.

-

Hermione sat up. After her announcement that she believed him, Draco had pinned her to the couch and immediately pressed his lips to hers. Hermione instantly gave over to him and he covered her with kisses. Hermione let her mind go blissfully blank as she kissed him back. Finally he pulled away and let her sit up, his breath ragged. He took a deep breath to bring his breathing back to normal. His voice still shook a bit as he looked her in the eyes. "Hermione…I still love you."

Hermione smiled mischievously, pushed him back against the couch and kissed him once, "I have to go back to my dorm…" She stood up and fixed her robe. "Now Hermione is that really fair…To leave me with only one kiss?" Draco gave her the same mischievous grin and pulled her tight against him. Hermione smiled then pulled away. "I really have to go Draco…I've been down here for an hour and a half. Harry and Ron are going to wonder where I am." He unwillingly let her go and she slowly walked to the door. She considered turning back, she really did, but she couldn't allow herself. She smiled to herself and walked out through the portrait hole.

Draco watched her leave then turned and punched the air. Jumping into the air he yelled, "YES!"

-

Ron and Harry sat on the couch in the common room. Ron was still very moody and had yelled at a couple of very small first years for playing Gobstones too loudly. They had scrambled to their dorms, terrified of the red haired giant who had screamed at them. Ron glared off into space and Harry knew that he was plotting evil and most likely very painful things to do to Malfoy. Hermione walked into the common room and Harry and Ron looked up. Harry smiled. "How was the library?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine. I found some light reading that was very fascinating. That's what took me so long."

Harry nodded and Ron stood up. Walking over to Hermione he whispered to her, "Can we talk? Maybe up in my dorm? Seamus, Dean and Neville aren't there. They went down to the Quidditch pitch."

Hermione instantly felt lower than the scum on the bottom of the lake. Here was her boyfriend in his most vulnerable form and who needed her more than anything and she had been down in Draco's dorm snogging him. Hermione nodded and Ron took her hand and led her towards the stairs.

As Harry watched them leave, his mind shot to Ginny. He wanted to be with her more than anything. He didn't want to imagine the terrible things that may have been happening to her, but his mind wouldn't leave the possibility.

Hermione surveyed the damage Ron had done to the room. She wrapped her arms around him, attempting to push the thoughts of what had happened with Draco out of her mind. "Oh Ron…" She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers to kiss him. Ron accepted the kiss, then turned back to face the window again. "I don't know what to do Hermione." He said as he pulled away from her and walked to the window. His face against it, he said, "I can't deal with this…It's only three in the afternoon and we don't meet with that…that…festering piece of dragon dung until seven. Besides that, I don't know what to do anymore. I have to get her back. She's my little sister. My _only_ sister. If I have to murder Malfoy tonight, I will. I'll do anything. Absolutely anything…"

Hermione walked over to join him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Listen…I know this is killing you. It's killing Harry and me too…But we need to at least listen to what Malfoy has to say…Maybe he really is trying to help."

"And maybe he's trying to lead us into a trap! Hermione, I've seen the real Malfoy. We all have. He's not nice. He's not easy to negotiate with. He only does what benefits him! I won't let you be put into danger as well! That's why…" Ron covered his eyes with his hand then lowered it again as he said, "That's why you're not coming to the meeting."

Hermione tore away from him. "Oh yes I am! I can help! You know I can defend myself! You know I can hold my own and you know that you want me there!"

Ron looked her in the eye. "What if he has his Slytherin goons there ready to knock us out and send us off to good old Voldemort?" Ron jumped as he said the name, surprised at his own daring. Hermione laughed. "You finally said it!"

Ron smiled. "I guess I did, didn't I…And Hermione…You're right, I do want you there. I'm just so messed up right now. Nothing's the way it should be."

Hermione hugged him. "I know…Everything's changed."

A/N: And scene! Oh I love a good cliff hanger! Last update was fun for me- 3 CHAPTERS! I've never updated that much! (Then again when you're school blocks all the websites, what are you gonna do?...) Anyway, I really hope you all have enjoyed this update because this is the last update for a while. I'm going to be gone most of the summer, so I probably wont get to write again until school starts, let alone update. Well, have an awesome summer, for those of you in Australia and New Zealand where it's opposite from us, have an awesome winter.


End file.
